Shadows of the night
by olischulu
Summary: AU. Cameron ist nicht 1999 aufgetaucht aber Riley 2007. Trotzdem Jameron? Alterseinstufung für Sexszenen und Sprache
1. Disclaimer, Kapitel 1 und 2

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Er war 23 Jahre alt und damit der jüngste Clubbesitzer von Los Angeles. Wie war er dazu gekommen? Spross einer reichen Familie? Ein Gangster?

Nein, ER hatte den Laden bei einem Pokerspiel gewonnen.

Er sah sich um. Vor einer Woche noch hatte der Laden einer Trümmerlandschaft geglichen.

xxxxx

Nachdem er den Angestellten im Beisein des alten Besitzers mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ab sofort das Sagen hatte war es zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Chefrausschmeißer gekommen. Der alte Besitzer hatte diesem die Führung des Ladens überlassen und sich mit einem Anteil an den Einnahmen begnügt. Als sich das jetzt ändern sollte hatte der ex Special Forces Mann Einspruch erhoben. Handgreiflichen Einspruch.

So hatte es eine Prügelei gegeben, bei der nicht nur der alte Besitzer geflohen, sondern auch ein Teil des Mobiliars zu Bruch gegangen war.

Minutenlang hatte sich die Beiden Kontrahenten nichts geschenkt, bis der Rausschmeißer schließlich zu einer zerbrochenen Flasche gegriffen und seinem neuen Boss einen üblen Schnitt im Gesicht beigebracht hatte. Da hatte es diesem gereicht und er hatte den größeren und schwereren Mann derart zusammengeschlagen, dass dieser wimmernd am Boden liegen geblieben war.

Die restlichen Rausschmeißer hatten dem ganzen abwartend zugesehen ohne Partei zu ergreifen. Als ihnen ihr neuer Boss aber jetzt schwer atmend einen Wink gab, „bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus", waren Alle plötzlich sehr parteiisch und taten eilig wie ihnen geheißen.

xxxxx

Jetzt eine Woche später war der Laden wieder in Schuss, sogar besser als vorher und er war gerammelt voll. Viele wollten nur die Bekanntschaft des neuen Besitzers machen, der die alte, gefürchtete Führung abgelöst hatte.

Der allerdings hielt sich mit seiner Präsenz zurück und blieb bis auf Ausnahmen in seinem Büro.

Wenn er Dieses aber mal verlies drehte sich einfach jeder zu ihm um.

Am Abend nach der Wiedereröffnung war es zu einem solchen –Vorfall- gekommen.

Einer der VIP Gäste des alten Chefrausschmeißers hatte sich einer der Bedienungen unsittlich genähert. Keiner der anderen Rausschmeißer hatte etwas bemerkt (oder es ignoriert) aber vom Büro auf der Empore hatte man auch einen besseren Überblick.

Der stark angetrunkene Gast hatte die Bedienung im knappen Mini zu sich herangezogen. Seine Hand wanderte dabei unter den Rock und umklammerte eine Pobacke der jungen eingeschüchterten Frau, die sich nur leicht gegen den Griff wehrte. Immerhin war ein solches Gebaren bei einigen speziellen Gästen immer geduldet worden.

Der neue Boss hatte lässig am Rahmen der verspiegelten Scheibe seines Büros gelehnt und sich sofort abgestoßen und aufgerichtet, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Blonde Bedienung offenbar in einer nicht sehr angenehmen Situation befand.

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden hatte er sein Büro verlassen und ging mit starr auf die Szene gerichtetem Blick langsam die Treppe hinab.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ersten Blicke auf ihn richteten. Einige Besucher versuchten ihn anzusprechen, er aber schob die ihn im Weg Stehenden mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite und beachtete die Anderen gar nicht.

Als er das Ziel seines Marsches erreichte sah er gerade noch, wie der Betrunkene unter dem Minirock offenbar das Höschen der Frau zur Seite zerrte.

Erst als zwei seiner Finger ruckartig in den Körper der jungen Frau eindrangen schrie diese kreischend auf und schlug reflexhaft zu.

Als die verschreckte Blondine nun herumwirbelnd vor dem Mann zurückwich knallte sie das halb volle Tablett mit Getränken, dass sie die ganze Zeit mühevoll balanciert hatte ihrem neuen Boss vor die Brust, was ihn in diverse Getränke badete.

Ruckartig hob die Blonde den Kopf und wurde schlagartig kreidebleich. Sie wusste welche Auswirkung es haben konnte, wenn man einen Drink über den Boss schüttete. Eine ihrer Kolleginnen war mal gestolpert und hatte ihrem Ex-Boss einen Whiskey über die Schuhe geschüttet. Am nächsten Tag war die Kollegin nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Wie sie später erfahren hatte war die 18 jährige übelst verprügelt worden.

Niemand hatte etwas gesehen, niemand war angeklagt worden aber Alle wussten, dass es der Boss gewesen war.

Deshalb war die Blonde mit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrt. Ihr Boss hingegen machte einen Schritt zur Seite und zwei nach Vorne. Dann wurde dem zuvor lachenden, betrunkenen Mann die Luft knapp als sein Kragen gepackt und gedreht wurde.

Schließlich wurden auch die Rausschmeißer aufmerksam als ihr Boss ihnen den Mann einfach entgegen schob. „Raus mit dem Schwein. Lokalverbot auf Lebenszeit!"

Als er zum -Tatort- zurückkehrte hatte sich die Bedienung gerade so weit gefasst, dass sie sich bückte um die Scherben aufzusammeln. Ihre Bewegungen froren aber augenblicklich ein, als sich ihr Boss zu ihr gesellte und half aufzuräumen.

Nach einigen Sekunden blickte sie einen Augenblick auf und bekam ein Lächeln von ihrem Boss, woraufhin sie verwirrt wieder begann Scherben aufzusammeln.

Als die Beiden fertig waren und sich erhoben stand sie mit gesenktem Kopf da und wartete.

Als ihr neuer Boss ihr nun schlicht das Tablett mit den Scherben aus der Hand nahm und einem der Rausschmeißerin unter dessen verwundertem Blick in die Hände drückte, blieb sie mit erhobenen Händen starr stehen und folgte dem Tablett mit den Augen.

Die Bedienung war weiterhin starr vor Angst als ihr Boss sie am Arm ergriff und unter kritischem Blick der anderen Angestellten mit sich zog. Einige, insbesondere die anderen Bedienungen warfen sich bezeichnende Blicke zu.

Bei den anderen Gästen sah man hier und dort ein Schulterzucken. Die meisten blickten den Beiden noch einige Sekunden nach, verloren aber schnell das Interesse und widmeten sich wieder ihrer Beschäftigung: Trinken, Reden und gelegentlich den Tabledancerinnen einen Blick zuwerfen. Andere wiederum tanzten selbst.

xxxxx

Sie saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ihr Boss hatte sie auf die Ledercouch in seinem Büro geschoben und stand nun an dem Fenster und sah hinab auf die Leute.

„Was passiert ist tut mir leid", sagte er plötzlich und wandte sich ihr zu. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen".

Sie saß da und starrte ihn an. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne das Worte herauskamen. Was sie gerade erlebte widersprach Allem, was sie wusste, was sie über IHN wusste.

Er machte zwei Schritte und setzte sich dann neben Sie. „Kann ich was tun Bist Du verletzt?"

Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Wie heißt Du überhaupt?" Fragte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich bin John", fügte er hinzu, ihr die Hand hinstreckend.

Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Mehrmals musste sie zum Sprechen ansetzen. „Ri …... Riley. Riley Dawson".

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Hallo Riley", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie starrte ihn weitere Sekunden sprachlos an. „Ich... ich sollte wieder an die Arbeit", brachte Sie schließlich hervor.

Bevor sie sich aber erheben konnte legte er eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Du bleibst hier sitzen. Wir schließen eh gleich. Kannst dich auch legen", sagte er, sprang auf, ergriff ihre Knöchel und hob ihre Beine ganz unzeremoniell hoch und schwang sie so ruckartig herüber, dass sie fast von der Couch fiel.

Er gewann einen –tiefen- Einblick unter ihren Rock und das Ganze endete schließlich damit, dass er verhindern wollte, dass sie von der Couch fiel, wobei er schließlich auf ihr landete.

„Ent... entschuldigung", stammelte er mit hochrotem Kopf, während er hastig von ihr herunterkletterte.

Peinliche Sekunden vergingen, während er sich abwandte und aus dem Fenster sah, während sie mit aufgerissenen Augen da lag.

Schließlich begann sie zu lächeln. Als sie an sich herunter sah. Ihr Rock war hochgerutscht und gab den Blick auf ihren Unterleib frei, dessen entscheidende Stelle nur noch halb von ihrem Panty bedeckt war. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass der Mann es ja zur Seite gezerrt hatte. Sorgfältig zog sie den etwas feuchten Stoff heraus und wieder glatt.

Als sie ein Räuspern vernahm sah sie zu John, der mit noch immer hochrotem Kopf mit dem Rücken zu ihr aus dem Fenster sah.

„Hat er... hat er dich verletzt?" Fragte John dann leise.

Ihr Blick irrte kurz ins nichts. Zurück in ihre Vergangenheit. In die dunklen Gänge ihrer Jugend. Ohne dass er es sah schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen unfreiwillig in meiner Pussy gehabt", sagte sie und begann zu grinsen, als er verlegen stöhnte. „Da sind zwei Finger nicht der Rede wert".

Irgendwann drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Du klingst als hättest Du viel... erlebt?"

Sie blickte zu Boden. „Da wo ich herkomme macht ein Mädchen Alles für ein bisschen Schutz vor...". Sie verstummte als grauenvolle Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten.

Nun wandte er sich ihr ganz zu. „Vor...?"

Sie musste sich kurz schütteln, um in die Realität zurückzufinden. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Vor... vor den ... vor Denen, die einem Böses wollen", vollendete sie zögerlich den Satz.

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden an. „Das kenn ich".

'Ist mir klar', dachte sie sich während er sich wieder zum Fenster drehte.

„Der Laden leert sich", sagte er leise.

Sie erhob sich. „Dann werde ich mal langsam gehen", sagte sie, erhob sich und wollte zur Tür.

„Warte noch", sagte er schnell. „Wenn die Leute weg sind möchte ich noch einiges mit Euch besprechen".

„Ok", entgegnete sie schlicht und setzte sich wieder.

Schließlich gingen die Letzten. John beobachtete wie die Bedienungen von Tisch zu Tisch gingen und das Geld einsammelten. Während die Gäste den Tabledancerinnen letzte Blicke zuwarfen bewegten sie sich langsam Richtung Ausgang.

xxxxx

„So", sagte John als sich Alle um ihn herum versammelt hatten.

Die Frauen hatten sich verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen, als John mit einer lächelnden Riley im Schlepptau heruntergekommen war. Zumindest hatten sie erwartet, dass Riley eine verbale Abreibung bekommt. Stattdessen hatte er ihr galant die Bürotür aufgehalten.

Auf dem weg nach Unten lächelten sich die Beiden sogar an, als er etwas witziges sagte.

Die nicht weniger verwunderten Rausschmeißer und die beiden Barkeeper warfen sich stirnrunzelnd Blicke zu.

John sah sich in der Runde um. Da waren zum einen die beiden Barkeeper adrett in Hemd und Weste. Beide waren Meister ihres Fachs.

Weiterhin die 5 Bedienungen in ihren knappen sexy Outfits, Stirnband, meist Bauchfreies Top und Hot Pants oder weiter, geschlitzterJeans- oder Ledermini, sowie High Heels. Einige hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und massierten sich die wunden Füße.

Gefolgt von den 8 Tabledancerinnen, die immer abwechselnd oder in Gruppenn auf den zwei Bühnen agierten, wobei sie einen Teil der Zeit oben ohne waren. Für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei. Von der vollbusigen Blondine, bis zur zierlichen Exotin. Bekleidet waren sie jetzt wieder mit ihren Oberteilen und einem Bademantel wobei sich keine die Mühe machte diesen in dem erhitzten Club zu schließen. So hatte John einen guten Blick auf die größtenteils enthaarten Körper.

Und nicht zuletzt die 6 Rausschmeißer. Jeder von ihnen Kampferprobt, ex Militär oder ex Polizei.

„Ich möchte einiges klarstellen", sagte John was ihm sofort die Aufmerksamkeit Aller einbrachte.

„Ich bin nicht mein Vorgänger. Solche Vorfälle wie heute Abend mit Riley werden nicht mehr geduldet. Ab sofort wird die Security darauf achten, dass die Frauen nicht bedrängt und schon gar nicht sexuell belästigt werden. Gäste, ob betrunken oder nicht werden des Lokales verwiesen. Bei solchen Übergriffen wie vorhin mit Lokalverbot auf Lebenszeit".

Die Frauen und Männer begannen leise miteinander zu tuscheln. Schließlich hob eine der Bedienungen die Hand.

John sah zu der Brünetten „Ja...?" Fragte er und seine Gestik deutete an, dass er ihren Namen wissen wollte.

„Ich bin Susan", sagte sie schüchtern lächelnd.

Er lächelte zurück „Ja Susan?"

„Was wenn es ein hohes Tier, aus dem Rathaus oder so ist?"

John hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ich gesagt habe gilt für ALLE Gäste. Politiker, Beamte und sogar Frauen".

Gelächter brandete auf, als er die weibliche Kundschaft erwähnte, die doch überraschend oft über die Stränge schlug.

In den folgenden Tagen merkten die Angestellten, dass ihr neuer Boss ein sehr umgänglicher Typ war. Er hatte für Alle ein offenes Ohr und half bei Problemen.

Einmal brachte die blonde Riley ihn total in Verlegenheit. Sie hatte ihn mehr oder weniger gewaltsam in die Garderobe der Frauen gezerrt. Es gab ein Problem mit der Elektrik. Dass sich die Tänzerinnen gerade umzogen war Rileys Gesichtsausdruck zu folge kein Zufall.

John hingegen starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die haarlosen Körper.

Eine von ihnen hantierte sogar mit einem Tampon.

Er floh unter Gelächter der Frauen aus dem Raum.

Die Frauen staunten nicht schlecht, als eine knappe halbe Stunde später ein Elektriker auftauchte. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, als der Mann seine Mütze abnahm und sich als Brünette Frau entpuppte.

Von den wilden Sexspielen, die kurze Zeit später in der Umkleide mit der lesbischen Handwerkerin stattfanden, hat John Gott sei Dank nie erfahren.

In einem Punkt allerdings erwies sich John als unnahbar.

Einige der Frauen hatten versucht mit ihm anzubandeln aber selbst Riley, für der er eine besondere Schwäche zu haben schien erreichte nicht mehr als einen freundschaftlichen Level. Alle begannen ihn für homosexuell zu halten.

Dies sollte sich ändern.


	2. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wochen waren vergangen. Der Club erfreute sich größerer Beliebtheit denn je. John hatte weitere Frauen sowohl Tänzerinnen als auch Bedienungen eingestellt, um die Arbeitszeiten zu verkürzen.

Das hatte zu Diskussionen geführt. Als Alle aber am Monatsende trotz weniger Arbeitszeit den gleichen Verdienst hatten verstummten alle verblüfft.

Die Frauen liebten ihren Boss auf die eine oder andere Weise. Die Männer bewunderten und respektierten ihn.

xxxxx

Sie lief durch den Sturm. Das Wasser, das vom Himmel fiel hatte ihre gesamte Kleidung durchnässt.

Der Regen war so stark, dass man kaum etwas sehen konnte und der Wind bestimmte die Richtung, in die man taumelte.

Ihr Blick suchte Etwas. Am Ende der Gasse sah sie ein Licht. Darauf steuerte sie zu.

xxxxx

John spazierte durch den Laden. Es waren nur die paar Gäste anwesend, die die Sturmwarnung ignoriert hatten und seither hier ausharrte.

Stunden nach der Eröffnung fauchte plötzlich ein kalter Windstoß durch den Club und aller Augen wandten sich dem Eingang zu, durch den eine durchnässte Gestalt herein gestolpert kam. Kurz stützte sich die junge Frau an der Wand ab, machte dann zitternd, die Arme wärme suchend um sich schlingend ein paar unsichere Schritte in den Raum und sah sich verstört um.

John hatte die junge Frau oder das Mädchen erblickt. Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen, bevor er schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu hastete.

„Geht es Dir gut?" Fragte er die ihm Unbekannte und blickte hinüber zu Riley, die gleichzeitig mit ihm bei der Frau eingetroffen war.

Die junge Frau, zu deren Füßen sich eine große Pfütze zu bilden begann blickte zitternd mit großen braunen Augen zu ihm auf und nickte, sagte aber kein Wort.

Kurz blickte er ihr intensiv in ihren Augen, bevor er Riley einen Wink gab.

Die Blonde nickte ihm zu. „Komm mal mit, wir werden Dich erst mal trocken legen.

John sah den Beiden versonnen nach.

xxxxx

Als er eine halbe Stunde später von seinem Schreibtisch aufblickte trat Riley lächelnd durch die Tür. Sie grinste ihn an und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

Die junge Frau, frisch geduscht und in trockener Kleidung betrat den Raum.

Sein Blick saugte sich förmlich an ihrem Gesicht fest. In ihrem Mundwinkeln lag ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Riley beobachtete grinsend, wie sich die Beiden anstarrten.

Er ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Sie immer wieder zur Seite oder zu Boden sehend aber immer wieder Blickkontakt herstellend.

Rileys Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis sie von den Beiden unbemerkt, kopfschüttelnd den Raum verlies.

Unten im Gastraum bekam Riley fragende Blicke zugeworfen und beantwortete diese mit einem Zwinkern.

xxxxx

„Wie ist Dein Name?"

John realisierte erst gar nicht, dass die Schönheit vor ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. „John", entgegnete er schließlich nach langen Sekunden, als sein Bewusstsein die Frage endlich verarbeitet hatte.

„Cameron", entgegnete Sie leise mit melodischer Stimme.

Schließlich nach einer Minute Schweigen sprang er plötzlich auf. Sie Taumelte anscheinend erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er um den Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu gestürmt kam.

John nahm ihr offensichtliches Erschrecken gar nicht wahr sondern ergriff sie am Oberarm und zog sie zu der gemütlichen Ledercouch.

„Entschuldige bitte. Wo sind nur meine Manieren. Setz Dich doch hin. Du musst müde sein", brabbelte er.

Mit diesen Worten schob er sie quasi auf die Couch. Dann sah sie ihm nach, wie er zu der kleinen Zimmerbar ging. „Möchtest Du was trinken? Du bist sicher durstig?" Erst jetzt, mit einem Glas in der Hand sah er sie fragend an.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und sah kurz auf die kleine Bar. „Eine heiße Schokolade wäre schön".

Nun war es an ihm verwirrt zu blinzeln. Hastig stellte er das Glas wieder hin. „Heiße Schokolade... klar". Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und stürzte fast als er zum Haustelefon -hechtete-, um an der Bar Bescheid zu geben. Immerhin war der Laden gut ausgestattet und sie boten den Gästen sogar heiße Getränke mit und ohne Alkohol.

Der Hörer fiel ihm zwei mal aus der Hand. Ein Mal bevor er wählte und ein Mal als er mit einem der Barkeeper sprach, der erschrocken den Hörer einen Halben Meter vom Ohr weg hielt als es krachte. Die gestammelte Bestellung konnte Dieser gerade noch verstehen.

Völlig in ihrem Anblick versunken lies er sich neben ihr seitlich auf der Couch nieder. Sofort nahm sie ebenfalls eine seitliche Position ein, so dass sich ihre Knie fast berührten.

Weiterhin vermied sie schüchtern den direkten Blickkontakt.

„Wer... wer bist Du?" Fragte er. In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere.

„Ich bin Cameron... Cameron Phillips. 21 Jahre Alt und komme aus San Francisco", brachte sie leise hervor.

„Was willst Du von mir?" Brachte sein noch immer mit halber Leistung laufender Verstand hervor.

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich bin vor dem Sturm geflüchtet", entgegnete sie verwirrt.

Nach einigen Sekunden machte es Klick in seinem Kopf und er senkte den Blick. „Oh sorry" brachte er hervor und wandte sich schnell ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund tat diese Antwort weh aber er kam nicht darauf warum.

Er stand auf. „Natürlich, entschuldige", brachte er hervor, während sich für ihn unverständlich Tränen in seinen Augen zu sammeln begannen. „Natürlich kannst Du gerne warten bis der Sturm...".

„Aber...", unterbrach sie ihn schnell.

Er fuhr herum. „Aber?"

„Aber vielleicht...". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte... einen Job gebrauchen. Ich mach Alles".

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Verwirrt sah John Riley an, die mit einem Tablett im Raum stand.

„Ich habe geklopft", sagte sie auf seinen Blick hin. Dann nahm sie eine dampfende Tasse vom Tablett und stellte sie vor Cameron auf den Couchtisch.

„Natürlich hast Du das", sagte er in Gedanken versunken.

Riley bemerkte die merkwürdige Stimmung im Raum und machte sich schnell davon, die Tür hinter sich zuziehend.

Johns und Camerons Blicke trafen sich erneut. „Alles?" Echote er ihre letzte Bemerkung.

Cameron verstand die Frage und lief rot an. „P... Putzen und... und so", brachte sie stotternd hervor. „Ich... ich kann auch tanzen".

Augenblicklich war ihm der Gedanke, dass sie fast nackt vor den anderen Kerlen auf der Bühne stehen sollte aufs Äußerste zu wieder. Unbewusst ballte er die Fäuste. Gleichzeitig sah er in seinem Kopfkino, wie sie es doch tat, nur mit einem Briefmarken großen Tanga bekleidet.

Bei einigen der Tänzerinnen ging es schon hart an die Gesetzlichen Möglichkeiten, da die Tangas nicht immer Alles 100 Prozentig verdeckten. Hier und da blitzte bei wilden Tanzbewegungen schon mal etwas rosa Fleisch auf.

Richtige G-Strings waren natürlich auch nicht angebracht, da dann hinten nicht Alles immer verdeckt war.

So war es also immer ein Balanceakt für die Tänzerinnen genug aber nicht zu viel zu zeigen.

John hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie das Stoffstück trotz der Riemen an seinem Platz blieb. Als sie auf seine Frage hin ihm dann etwas von Doppelklebeband erzählten und es sogleich auch demonstrieren wollten war er erneut aus der Umkleide geflohen. Seit Dem hatte er keinerlei Fragen in dieser Richtung mehr gehabt.

„Wie wäre es als Bedienung?" Fragte er, nachdem sich der Nebel der Eifersucht und die Bilder die er in seinem Kopf sah gelichtet hatten.

Sie nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade und hob sogleich verwundert die Augenbrauen. Hier im Club wurde heiße Schokolade tatsächlich aus Milch und echter Schokolade gemacht. Geschmacksrichtung nach Wahl.

Ihr schüchternes Lächeln wurde zu einem Richtigen als sie kurz die Lieder senkte. „Sehr gerne".

Erneut lies er sich neben sie auf die Couch sinken. Unbewusst ergriff er ihre Hände und ebenso unbewusst lächelte er sie verliebt an. „Du bist wunderv... Ich meine DAS ist wundervoll".

Camerons Wangen nahmen einen rötlichen Farbton an.


	3. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Im Laufe des Abends füllte sich der Laden nicht wie sonst. Nach dem Sturm schienen viele Leute mit anderen Dingen, Aufräumarbeiten, Keller Auspumpen usw. beschäftigt zu sein.

Trotzdem hatten Alle zu tun und vergaßen darüber, dass in den ganzen Stunden ein Gast im Büro ihres Chefs war.

Erst nach Arbeitsende, während Sie die Stühle für die Putzfrau hochstellten sahen alle nach oben

die Bürotür war noch immer geschlossen die Frauen warfen sich schulterzuckend Blicke zu. Schließlich ermunterten sie Riley nachzusehen.

Es war absolut still in dem Raum während die Blonde nach Oben schlich.

Zunächst lauschte sie an der Tür, sah dann aber zu den Anderen nach unten und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ihre Kolleginnen ermunterten sie weiter zu machen. Also beugte sie sich zum Schlüsselloch hinab. Bevor sich aber ihre Augen darauf eingestellt hatten hindurchzusehen öffnete sich die Türe.

Da John als er die Tür öffnete über seine Schulter sah und Cameron anlächelte. Lief er geradewegs in Riley hinein. Da sich deren Gesicht gerade auf Höhe seines Geschlechtsteils befand kam es zu einer etwas grotesk anmutenden Situation.

Nicht, dass Riley nicht schon versucht hatte John auf diese Weise zu beglücken, fühlte sie sich nun doch etwas peinlich berührt.

John hatte Oralsex genau so abgelehnt, wie jede andere Form von sexuellem Verkehr.

Rot werdend sah John hinab auf Riley, die sich selbst rot werdend ruckartig aufrichtete.

Riley öffnete den Mund als prustendes Gelächter und Gekicher im Gastraum auf klang.

Verschreckt sah John an Riley vorbei nach unten. Dann erinnerte er sich an Etwas und sein Kopf fuhr herum. Cameron war zwei Schritte hinter ihm und beobachtete merkwürdig lächelnd mit schräg gelegtem Kopf die Szene.

John hastete an Riley vorbei zur Treppe, stolperte diese mehr herunter, als er ging und kam knallrot im Gesicht unten an.

Riley hingegen war ebenso verlegen und traute sich nicht Cameron anzusehen. Diese aber ging auf sie zu und ergriff ihren Oberarm. Beruhigend war der Druck.

Riley hob den Kopf und lächelte verlegen. „Sorry, ich wollte nur..."

„Spionieren?" Vollendete Cameron den Satz.

Riley nickte.

„Warum?"

Riley kratzte sich im Nacken. „Weil... weil wir seine Freunde sind und uns Sorgen machen".

„Sorgen?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt. „Worüber?"

Riley blickte Cameron kritisch an. „Darüber, dass Du ihn verletzen könntest. Er ist nämlich sensibler als es den Anschein hat".

Cameron sah Riley einige Sekunden kritisch an, dann sah sie hinunter zu John, der sich mit den anderen Angestellten unterhielt. Sie sah auch, dass er immer wieder zu ihm hoch blickte. „Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie und folgte John, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich sofort auf sie konzentrierte.

Riley sah ihr nach. Sie war überzeugt, dass es zwischen den Beiden ernsthaft gefunkt hatte. Riley musste innerlich lächeln. Eigentlich war sie dazu auserkoren gewesen für ihn mehr zu sein als ein Freund. Als dann aber die Maschine nicht aufgetaucht war hatte Jesse sie einfach fallen lassen. Sie war weit abgerutscht. Ihre Pflegeeltern hatten sie -zurückgegeben-. Sie war bei mehreren weiteren Pflegefamilien gewesen, eine schlimmer als die Andere.

Wie eine Arbeitssklavin behandelt zu werden war noch das Beste gewesen.

Wie eine Hure das schlimmste.

Zumindest hatte sie einen Einblick in die Welt der sexuellen Perversionen gehabt. Einige Dinge davon mochte sie sogar. Pinkelspiele machten sie geil. Ständig neue Matratzen und Teppiche kaufen allerdings weniger.

Andere Dinge waren einfach nur eklig. Von den blutigen Sachen gar nicht zu reden. Dann war da auch noch ihre Vergangenheit. Sie hatte viel erlebt...

An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie schaudernd ihren Gedankengang und kehrte zu John Connor zurück.

Riley hatte lange gebraucht aber schließlich hatte sie seine Spur wieder aufgenommen.

Dass sie sich letztendlich hier begegnet waren war Zufall. Na ja nicht ganz.

Sie wusste dass John Connor leidenschaftlicher Pokerspieler war.

Also hatte sie ihren ehemaligen Chef daraufhin zu diesen Spielen gedrängt, um den Kontakt herzustellen.

Dass John Connor gleich den ganzen Laden beim Spiel gewinnt war ein glücklicher Zufall.

Mittlerweile allerdings tat sie Alles nicht mehr für ihren großen Anführer John Connor, sondern für ihren besten Freund John Baum.

Alle sahen zu, wie ihr Boss die Neue mit einem Lächeln erwartete.

„Das...", er deutete auf Cameron. „... ist ein neues... Familienmitglied", stellte er sie vor.

„Tänzerin?" Warf eine der mehr oder weniger bekleideten Körperakrobatinnen erwartungsvoll ein.

„Sie wird als Bedienung arbeiten", führte John, ohne auf den Einwand einzugehen, aus.

„Schade", sagte eine weitere Tänzerin und musterte Cameron während sie sich über die Lippen leckte.

Die Beiden waren dafür bekannt nicht nur miteinander ins Bett zu gehen sondern auch gerne noch ein oder zwei weitere Frauen zu -Leckspielen- einzuladen.

„Cameron ist neu in der Stadt und braucht einen Platz zum Schlafen", sagte John sich vor Verlegenheit im Nacken kratzend.

Der lesbische Teil der –Familie- hatte grinsend den Arm erhoben, als Riley bei Cameron anlangte und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Cameron kann bei mir schlafen.", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit.

John sah sie erstaunt an. „Bist Du sicher?"

Riley legte den Arm um Cameron und lächelte sie an. „Klar, mein Schlafzimmer hat zwei getrennte Betten und ich schlafe wie ein Stein." Sie blickte John an. „Wir Zwei kommen schon miteinander klar".

John zögerte noch einen Augenblick. Er wusste, dass Riley auch lesbische Neigungen hatte allerdings kannte er sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass Sie sein Interesse an Cameron bemerkt hatte. Sie war seine beste Freundin und würde nicht versuchen die Situation auszunutzen. „Ok, entgegnete er schließlich. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt.


	4. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Komm rein", sagte Riley nachdem sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte.

Cameron betrat die kleine aber doch geräumige Wohnung. Eine Wohnküche und angrenzend ein fast ebenso großes Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem sie sich sorgfältig umgesehen hatte blieb Cameron erwartungsvoll im Eingang des Schlafzimmers stehen.

Riley, die gerade ihre Schuhe mitten im Wohnzimmer abgestreift hatte und ein Glas Milch im Gehen trank sah Cameron etwas hilflos herumstehen. „Du hast gar kein Gepäck?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe... meine Tasche im Sturm verloren", entgegnete sie zögerlich.

Riley überlegte eine Sekunde, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich schlafe Nackt, musst du halt auch. Kannst ja das Shirt anlassen. Am Nachmittag gehen wir dann einkaufen. Müssen ja auch Arbeitskleidung für dich besorgen. Musst Du noch ins Bad?" Fragte sie und deutete auf die Tür neben dem unbenutzten Bett.

Cameron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ok, ich muss aber nochmal rein und ne kurze Dusche brauch ich auch", sagte sie nachdem sie an ihrem Shirt geschnüffelt hatte. Sie deutete auf das Bett. „Leg Dich schon mal hin. In ein paar Stunden quatschen wir dann weiter".

Mit dem Milchglas in der Hand ging Riley an Cameron vorbei ins Bad.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Cameron die angebotene Schlafstätte, begann dann aber schließlich sich auszuziehen.

Riley fiel siedentheiß ein, dass sie die Brünette gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas Essen oder Trinken wolle. Als sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrer Milch nehmend die Tür öffnete, blickte sie geradewegs auf Camerons gebeugten Rücken, ihr Hinterteil und ihre Weiblichkeit, die in dieser Körperhaltung nur zu deutlich zu sehen war, da sie gerade ihr Panty auszog.

Augenblicklich vergaß Riley das schlucken und die Milch lief wieder aus ihrem plötzlich offenstehenden Mund, langsam gefolgt von zusammenlaufendem Speichel.

Mehrere Sekunden stand die Blonde wie erstarrt, bevor es ihr gelang die restliche Flüssigkeit in ihrem Mund verkrampft zu schlucken und so leise wie möglich den Rückzug anzutreten.

Cameron war noch damit beschäftigt ihre Socken abzustreifen und schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Hastig begann Riley sich zu entkleiden.

Ein paar Minuten später, als Cameron bereits im Bett lag, die offenen Augen zur Decke gerichtet vernahm ihr sensibles Gehör Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer.

Sie blickte zur Tür, die Riley anscheinend vergessen hatte ganz zu schließen.

Als sie die Geräusche nicht identifizieren konnte erhob sie sich und ging zur Badezimmertür, die lautlos aufschwang als sie dagegen drückte.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und sah interessiert auf das was sich abspielte.

Riley hockte auf der offenen Toilette, die Füße oben auf der Brille. Während sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hand immer wieder in schnellem Rhythmus durch ihre Weiblichkeit rieb entrangen sich ihrem Mund unterdrückte Stöhnlaute.

Cameron betrachtete das Schauspiel mit einer gewissen Neugierde. Als sie sah, dass sich Rileys Füße auf der Klobrille bewegten kalkulierte sie automatisch mehrere taktische Szenarien. In den meisten Fällen endete es damit, dass Riley abrutschte, stürzte und sich beim Aufprall auf die Duschtasse dass Genick brach oder sich zumindest schwer verletzte.

In einem weiteren Szenario rutschte Rileys Bein in die Toilette, wobei sie sich möglicherweise den Fuß oder das ganze Bein brach.

Währenddessen steigerte sich Riley immer mehr. Längst schon waren aus den unterdrückten Stöhnlauten richtige geworden. Sogar ein Mensch hätte dies durch die geschlossene Tür hören können. Riley war aber wohl so sehr in Ekstase, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

Als Riley schließlich in einem Körper verkrampfenden Orgasmus aufschrie passierte genau das, was Cameron mit 86,3 prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit berechnet hatte. Sie rutschte ab.


	5. Kapitel 6

Cameron trat in Aktion als Riley fiel.

Als Riley gewahr wurde was passierte schwebte ihr Kopf dicht über der Duschtasse, der Rand in Höhe ihres Halses. Ihre Augen sahen schreckgeweitet auf die Duschtasse, dann nach oben zu Cameron, die sie aufgefangen hatte. Allerdings war sie schmerzhaft auf ihrem nackten Hinterteil gelandet. Im Orgasmus hatte sie dann auch noch ihre Blase entleert und saß nun in ihrem Urin.

Ihre Schreckgeweiteten Augen starrten auf Cameron, die sie noch immer mehr oder weniger im Arm hielt. Sie musste krampfhaft schlucken bevor sie den Versuch machte zu sprechen. „Was... was ist passiert?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Du hast Dich körperlich befriedigt und bist beim Orgasmus vom Toilettensitz abgerutscht. Ich konnte verhindern, dass du dich selbst te... tötest".

Riley richtete sich auf und sah sich schockiert um. „D... danke".

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete die Brünette.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Riley, dass sie nicht nur in ihrem Urin saß, nein Camerons Füße standen ebenfalls darin. Schlagartig wurde die Blonde knallrot im Gesicht. „Ich... ich... ich muss Dir die Füße waschen".

Cameron sah hinunter auf ihre Füße. Sie bewegte ein wenig ihre Zehen was leise auf den Fliesen –patschte-, dann blickte sie wieder Riley an. „Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Dazu bin ich durchaus selbst in der Lage". Sie griff zur Seite in die Dusche und öffnete den Wasserhahn. Sie sah sich in der Duschkabine um. „Groß genug. Wir können sie gemeinsam nutzen, das ist sparsam".

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich in Rileys noch immer errötetes Gesicht. „Wirklich".

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete Cameron. „Der Energiesparfaktor ist nicht zu unterschätzen". Sie musterte Riley von Oben bis Unten. Sie deutete auf die Dusche. „Ich schlage dringend vor, deine körperliche Befriedigung zukünftig in die Dusche zu verlegen. Insbesondere in Anbetracht auf die hygienischen Folgen", sagte sie und deutete auf den –feuchten- Boden.

Rileys schreckte aus der Betrachtung von Camerons Unterleib auf. „Natürlich. Ich würde John doch nie...". Abrupt verstummte sie als sie merkte, dass es nicht zu Camerons Anmerkung passte.

„Was?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

Plötzlich hatte es die Blonde eilig den Boden zu wischen. Sie schien darin Routine zu haben, denn in zwei Minuten war alles erledigt.

Cameron sah ihr ein paar Sekunden zu, beschloss aber dann bereits die Dusche zu benutzen.

Als Riley schließlich die Dusche betrat geschah das gleichzeitig mit dem Verlassen Camerons, wobei sich ihre Brüste streiften.

Während Cameron davon unbeeindruckt schien richteten sich Rileys Nippel trotz des heißen Wassers hart auf und sie kehrte Cameron schnell den Rücken zu.

Wenig später lagen die Beiden in den Betten. Cameron auf dem Rücken mit Blick zur Decke und Riley auf der Seite mit Blick zu ihrer Zimmergenossin, eine Hand zwischen den Schenkeln, die andere massierte ihre Brust. Allerdings forderte die Erschöpfung des Tages ihren Tribut und Riley schlief, trotz der –Sehnsucht- zwischen ihren Schenkeln, schnell ein.

Als Cameron bemerkte, dass die Blonde tief und fest schlief sah sie unter ihre Decke. Zuvor hatte sie die Aufzeichnung über Rileys Selbstbefriedigungsakt zwei mal abgespielt. Sie legte den Kopf schräg, bewegte ihre Hand zwischen die Schenkel und wenig später war sie selbst verwundert, dass sie unwillkürlich die Augen verdrehte und eine Zittern durch ihren Körper lief. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und unbekannte Empfindungen tobten durch ihren Chip.

xxxxx

Als Riley am Vormittag die Augen öffnete waren ihre Lieder ziemlich verklebt. Trotzdem riss sie die Augen auf, als sie der nackten Person vor dem Großen Spiegel gewahr wurde.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter. „Denkst Du ich bin attraktiv?"

Riley musste erstmal schlucken. Ihre sexuelle Erregung stieg angesichts der schönen nackten Frau in ihrem Schlafzimmer bereits wieder. „Ja", brachte sie krächzend hervor.

Cameron drehte sich hin und her. „Ich wünschte John würde mich attraktiv finden".

„Machst Du Witze?" Fragte die Blonde spontan.

Cameron drehte sich herum. Ihre Mine zeigte Verwirrung „Nein."

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erhob sie sich und ging zu der Brünetten. Sie drehte Cameron herum, dass sie zusammen in den Spiegel sahen. „Wenn Du noch einen Hauch attraktiver wärst würde er Dir hinterher Sabbern".

Cameron sah Riley an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

Riley stöhnte über die Begriffsstutzigkeit ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerin. „Ich dachte Du hättest gemerkt wie John Dich anhimmelt. Und ich hatte gedacht... dass... Du ihn auch magst. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass er verletzt wird".

„John mag mich?"

Daraufhin grinste Riley nur.

Cameron brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Das ist... erstaunlich".

Riley sah auf die Reflektion Camerons im Spiegel. „Nein, nicht wirklich": Man konnte deutlich Bedauern aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Cameron lies ihren Blick ebenfalls über ihre Reflektion wandern. „Er mag sicher nur meinen Körper".

Riley seufzte. „Damit fängt es immer an. Die tieferen Gefühle kommen dann später, wenn man sich besser kennenlernt."

xxxxx

Während des Einkaufsbummels kamen sich die Beiden jungen Frauen näher. Riley musste lernen mit ihren sexuellen Gefühlen Cameron gegenüber klar zu kommen. Camerons nette, wenn manchmal auch verschrobene Art half sehr dabei. Man musste sie einfach mögen.

Die beiden eigentlich so verschiedenen Frauen lernten sich in den nächsten Tagen immer besser kennen. Riley verlor ihre sexuelle Sehnsucht allmählich und begann in Cameron so Etwas wie eine kleine Schwester zu sehen.

Das sollte sich fünf Tage nach ihrer ersten Begegnung abrupt ändern.


	6. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Der Club war gerammelt voll. Die Tänzerinnen glänzten vor Schweiß, ebenso wie die Bedienungen, die hin und her hasteten. Am Tresen war jeder Platz besetzt und die beiden Barkeeper jonglierten Coctailshaker und Flaschen wie Zirkusjongleure.

Überraschenderweise sah man kaum Etwas von der Security. Während am Eingang die üblichen Kontrollen stattfanden waren die Leute im Club unauffällig verteilt. Zwischenfälle gab es bislang keine.

Das sollte sich ändern.

Riley steuerte einen der Tische auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche an. Normalerweise war sie so geschickt, dass sie durch die Tänzer -glitt-. An diesem Tag allerdings war die Tanzfläche so gerammelt voll, dass sie zwischen den angrenzenden Tischen hindurch die Tanzenden umrunden musste.

Das war ihr insofern unangenehm, da sie an einem Tisch vorbei musste, an dem einer ihrer Ex Pflegeväter saß. Einer von der unangenehmeren Sorte.

Bereits drei mal hatte der Mann sich ihr genähert. Hatte ihr jedes Mal Perversitäten ins Ohr geflüstert.

Als sie das vierte Mal an ihm vorbei kam fasste er sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. „Erinnerst Du Dich Rileymaus?"

Riley bemerkte als sie auf seinem Schoß saß nur zu genau, was er meinte. Das harte Teil in seiner Hose war mehr als einmal in ihrem Körper gewesen.

Riley begann sich zu wehren. Die Freunde ihres ex Pflegevaters lachten nur, sie kannten Riley und die Geschichten, die ihr Kumpel ihnen erzählt hatte.

Der Mann fummelte unter Riley an seiner Hose herum, biss er sein Geschlechtsteil hervorgekramt hatte.

Unglücklicherweise war die Geräuschkulisse so, dass man sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen konnte und keiner von der Security hatte direkte Sicht auf diesen Platz.

Riley wusste, dass wenn ihr niemand half das Unvermeidliche eintreten würde. Fast war sie versucht aufzugeben, wehrte sich nur noch schwach.

Der Perverse zerrte ihr Panty zur Seite und schob sein Geschlechtsteil in ihren Schoß.

Noch bevor er sie penetrieren konnte erstarrte er.

Riley, die die Augen geschlossen hatte merkte erst nach Sekunden, dass sich ihr Peiniger nicht mehr Bewegte. Als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah bemerkte sie zunächst seine Schreckgeweiteten Augen, die dunkelrote Gesichtsfarbe und den offenstehenden Mund.

Dann nahm sie eine schlanke Hand an seinem Hals wahr. Ihr Blick folgte dem Arm bis zur Schulter. Traf dann auf das Gesicht.

Schlagartig setzten bei Riley Erinnerungen ein:

Sie war noch klein, saß versteckt hinter einigen Trümmern. Sie musste zusehen, wie Männer mit kaltem, starrem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Eltern und einige Andere Töteten. Meist durch erschießen aber auch durch körperliche Gewalt, in dem sie die Leute an den Kehlen ergriffen, sie hoch stemmten und den in der Luft baumelnden das Genick brachen.

Genau diesen kalten, Starren und gefühllosen Blick hatte ihre Freundin Cameron, die keine Probleme zu haben schien den Mann auf seinem Platz zu halten.

Riley sprang auf und wich zurück. Jetzt merkten auch die anderen Angetrunkenen am Tisch was los war. Während Cameron den Mann spielend von seinem Stuhl zog sprangen seine Freunde auf. Einer wollte Cameron von dem Mann wegzerren. Er bekam von der Brünetten einen Stoß, der ihn gegen einen Weiteren schleuderte, wobei Beide zu Boden gingen. Den Nächsten beförderte Cameron mit einem Tritt in die selbe Richtung. Der Vierte schließlich schlug ohne jede Rücksichtnahme auf Camerons Statur und Geschlecht zu.

Riley erlebte wie in einem Horrortraum, wie Camerons Kopf nur kurz zur Seite ruckte, sie dann ohne eine Mine zu verziehen den Mann an der Jacke ergriff und ihn in mehr oder weniger hohem Bogen auf die anderen warf.

Mittlerweile waren auch die Jungs von der Security aufmerksam geworden. Und näherten sich von zwei Seiten der dunklen Ecke.

Rileys Peiniger war zwischenzeitlich blau angelaufen und wurde bewusstlos. Achtlos lies Cameron ihn zu Boden gehen.

Riley stand wie erstarrt. Ein paar Tropfen Urin liefen zwischen dem Angstschweiß ihr Bein entlang. Diesmal nicht vor Geilheit sondern vor Angst. Sie hatte plötzlich eine Höllenangst vor Cameron.

Als sich Cameron Riley zuwandte, verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig in die fürsorgliche Freundin, die man nach Soetwas erwarten würde.

„Hat er Dich verletzt", fragte Cameron mit einer Sanftheit, die einen Teil von Rileys Angst zurücktrieb.

Riley verlor langsam den Schock. „N...nein. Geht schon".

Cameron nickte ihr lächelnd zu und gab den Männern von der Security nur kurz einen Bericht was passiert war, dann wandte sie sich wieder Riley zu.

„Ich... ich muss …. muss pinkeln", stotterte Riley. Der Schock und ein großer Teil der Angst vor Cameron hatte nachgelassen, war allerdings von Übelkeit und Druck auf der Blase abgelöst worden. Wie oft nach einem Adrenalin-schock.

Cameron ergriff beruhigend ihre Hand und begleitete sie zur Toilette.

xxxxx

Als Riley die Kabine verlies blieb sie abrupt stehen. Cameron stand fast direkt vor der Kabinentür. „Alles ok?"

„Geht schon", entgegnete die Blonde, umrundete Cameron und ging zum Waschbecken.

Riley wusch sich die Hände und trocknete sie ab. Dann atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und drehte sich um. „Du bist...".

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Riley stöhnte. „Ja!" Rief sie genervt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und langsam und vorsichtig schob John Baum seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. „Riley?"

„Ich bin hier, kannst reinkommen!" Rief sie den von draußen kommenden Lärm übertönend.

John schob die Tür auf und betrat das -verbotene Gebiet-.

Riley dagegen bemerkte etwas erstaunliches. War Camerons Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr freundlich und fürsorglich strahlte sie beim Anblick Johns fast so Etwas wie Liebe aus. 'Aber das ist doch unmöglich', dachte Riley. Ihr war natürlich auch nicht entgangen, dass sich Johns Blick förmlich an Cameron festgesaugt hatte. Riley glaubte jetzt, dass Cameron diejenige war, von der Jesse damals gesprochen hatte. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, was sie unternehmen sollte.

„Wie geht es Dir?" Fragte John, als er sie erreichte.

Riley schreckte förmlich aus ihren Überlegungen auf. „Es geht mir gut", sagte sie schnell. „Cameron war rechtzeitig da".

„Das habe ich gehört", entgegnete er und sah zu der Brünetten. „Du sollst fünf Männer aufgemischt haben?" Kritisch war sein Blick.

„Es war nichts", sagte Riley schnell. „Die waren betrunken und konnten kaum noch stehen". Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich der vorsichtige John Connor wieder in John Baum zurückverwandelte. Dann schob sie sich an John vorbei. „Wir müssen wieder ran", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wirds denn gehen? Ist wirklich Alles in Ordnung" Fragte er ihr hinterher, während er Cameron zulächelte, die im Begriff war Riley zu folgen.

An der Tür sah die Blonde über ihre Schulter. Sie sah die Blicke, die sich ihre beiden Freunde zuwarfen. „Wir werden sehen, ist ja bald Feierabend", bemerkte sie zweideutig.

„Ja ok", entgegnete John und sah Cameron hinterher, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sie sich allerdings wieder und ein weiblicher Gast betrat den Raum. John schreckte aus seinem Tagtraum, sah sich verwirrt um und verließ die Damentoilette unter dem verwunderten Blick des Gastes.

Den Rest der Arbeitszeit verbrachte Riley ohne Zwischenfälle. Das gab ihr Gelegenheit bei der langsam abnehmenden Zahl der Gäste über Cameron und das was sie tun sollte nachzudenken. Als endlich Schluss war, war sie noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie nachdenklich beobachtet, wie Cameron mit einem Tablett zu John hoch zum Büro gegangen war. Sie wusste, seine Bestellungen waren meist nur ein Vorwand für ein kurzes Zusammensein der Beiden.

Sie wusste aber auch, dass die Beziehung nur sehr langsam voran schritt. Kein sexueller Kontakt bisher und nur einmal eine wilde Knutscherei, was damit geendet hatte dass John und Cameron einen Lachanfall bekamen als sie überrascht wurden.

Riley wusste sie hatte keine Wahl, sie würde mit Cameron reden müssen. Allerdings war sie nicht völlig unvorbereitet.


	7. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Sie hatte geduscht. Lange hatte sie unter der Dusche Mut gesammelt. Nun lag sie im Bett und schob ganz langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter ihre Hand unter ihr Kopfkissen. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich als sie den Griff der Desert Eagle zog sie die Waffe hervor. Sie blickte in dem fast stockdunklen Raum hinüber zum Nachbarbett. Unter ihrer Bettdecke zog sie so leise wie möglich den Schlitten zurück und lud durch.

„Ich habe das gehört", sagte Cameron leise.

Riley zuckte zusammen und richtete die Waffe in Camerons Richtung. „Ich weiß was Du bist".

„Bist Du hier um mich zu töten?" Fragte Cameron ruhig.

Riley überlegte eine Sekunde. „Bist Du hier um mich zu töten?"

Cameron blickte auf die Waffe, die sie in aller Deutlichkeit sehen konnte. Sie hatte sie längst entdeckt und wusste, dass sie mit panzerbrechender Munition geladen war. Dennoch hatte sie darauf verzichtet das auch für sie gefährliche Instrument unschädlich zu machen. Hektisch blinkte eine Warnung auf ihrem HUD. „Nein".

„Warum sollte ich Dir glauben?"

„Weil Du noch lebst. Weil Du Deine Waffe noch hast. Und weil Du meine Freundin bist", sagte Cameron mit aller Überzeugung.

„Was bedeutet einem von Euch schon Freundschaft?" Deutlich war Sarkasmus aus Rileys Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ich bin anders", entgegnete Cameron simpel.

„Ach echt?"

Cameron schaltete das Licht ein. Kurz blickte sie auf die Waffe. Sie erhob sich.

Riley hob die Waffe, ihre Hand zitterte und sie hatte Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Cameron sah in Rileys Gesicht. Dann ging sie neben ihrem Bett auf die Knie. Sie öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachttischchens und streckte die Hand hinein. Als Sie wieder herausgezogen wurde hielt sie ein Springmesser. Cameron lies das Messer aufschnappen.

„Was hast Du vor?" Fragte Riley mit Panik in der Stimme.

Cameron antwortete nicht. Sie führte das Messer zum Kopf. Unter Rileys entsetztem Blick schnitt sie unter hörbarem Knirschen in ihre Kopfhaut. Dann klappte sie den Hautlappen zurück. Sie schob das Messer in den Spalt und hebelte den Deckel ihres Chipportes ab.

Riley war bis in die tiefsten Tiefen ihres Selbst erschüttert. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich entriegle meinen Chip. Damit werde ich abgeschaltet. Du musst nur noch den Chip herausziehen und zerstören".

„Was!?" Riley wurde langsam hysterisch.

„Du bist meine Freundin, meine Familie. Ich vertraue Dir".

„Aber was...?"

„Eine viertel Umdrehung nach Rechts wird mich reaktivieren. Andernfalls musst Du meinen Chip und meinen Körper vollständig zerstören. Die Technik darf nicht in falsche Hände gelangen", sagte Cameron und griff in den Port. Nach einer kurzen Bewegung ihrer Hand fiel der Arm kraftlos zu Boden und Cameron sackte zusammen.

Riley brauchte eine Weile bevor sie sich erhob und zu Cameron ging. Sie zögerte einige Sekunden bevor sie sich über Cameron beugte. Sie griff an den Chipport. Ihre Finger ertasteten den Chip und...

(Riley atmete tief durch.)

….. zogen ihn heraus.


	8. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Riley saß auf ihrer Bettkante. Sie hatte den Chip herausgezogen und fast fallenlassen, so sehr hatten ihre Finger gezittert. Dann war sie rückwärts gestolpert und auf ihrem Bett gelandet.

Nun wanderte ihr Blick immer zwischen dem Chip auf ihrer Handfläche und Camerons leblosem Körper, dessen Augen offen standen, hin und her. Riley hatte angefangen zu weinen, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war. Sie hatte sich in Cameron verliebt und begriff langsam, dass ihre Gefühle viel zu tief gingen, nicht nur die romantischen sondern auch die freundschaftlichen.

Eigentlich sollte sie Cameron zerstören. Das war es wofür sie damals von Jesse hier her gebracht worden war.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach vorzustürmen und Cameron in ihre Arme zu ziehen. Stattdessen erhob sie sich, den Chip wie ein rohes Ei behandelnd. Langsam machte sie die drei kleinen Schritte und beugte sich über Cameron. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie möglicherweise das Schicksal der ganzen Menschheit in der Hand hielt.

Nun verstand sie, wie schwierig es für John Connor manchmal sein musste Entscheidungen zu Vernunft sagte ihr, dass sie zumindest John hinzuziehen und ihm die Entscheidung überlassen sollte. Kurz ging sie nochmals die Ereignisse der letzten drei Tage durch. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft, schob den Chip in den Port zurück und verriegelte ihn.

Dann sprang sie fast hastig zurück und fiel erneut auf ihr Bett. Sie rollte sich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr nackter Körper wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Sie erstarrte kurz, als sich ein anderer Körper von Hinten gegen sie schob und zwei starke Arme sie heranzogen. „Was...?"

„Schlaf jetzt Riley Dawson", sagte Cameron leise in Rileys Ohr.

Riley schniefte. „Ich... liebe Dich", sagte sie zögerlich.

Cameron streichelte ihr über die Schulter. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid".

Riley drehte den Kopf, so dass sie in Camerons Augen sehen konnte. „Werde ich aufwachen... am Morgen?".

„Das wirst Du", sagte Die Brünette eindringlich. „Du bist sicher vor... bei mir".

„Danke", entgegnete Riley, streichelte kurz über Camerons Wange und drehte sich etwas, damit sie besser lag.

„Gern geschehen... Süße", sagte Cameron leise. „Jetzt schlaf endlich Riley".

Und Riley schlief.

xxxxx

Die Stress und die Angst hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Riley schlief bis kurz nach Mittag. Als sie aufwachte war sie zugedeckt. Cameron war weg. „Cammy?!"

Riley hörte Musik und sprang aus dem Bett. Ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, dass sie nichts an hatte ging sie in den Wohnraum und blieb erstarrt stehen.

Cameron tanzte durch die Küche, während sie mit Töpfen und Pfannen hantierte. Rileys Augen wurden groß, dann begann sie zu grinsen. Die brünette Maschine bewegte sich im Takt. Geschmeidig waren ihre Bewegungen wie Riley neidlos anerkannte.

Cameron steckte gerade den Finger in den Mund, der zuvor in einer Schüssel gewesen war und schmatzte ihn sauber. Dann sah sie zur Seite. „Riley?"

„Morgen Cammy", entgegnete die blonde und kratzte sich ungeniert am Hintern.

„Es gibt gleich Essen", sagte Cameron und wandte sich wieder den Töpfen zu.

Riley schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Ihre Angst war vollkommen verflogen. Nichts an Cameron war irgendwie maschinenhaft.

„Du solltest Dich übrigens anziehen", sagte Cameron ohne von dem Schneidbrett aufzublicken, an dem sie mit einem Messer hantierte.

„Äh...", entgegnete Riley. „Warum so eilig? Sonst stört ES Dich doch auch nicht.

„Weil John heute mit uns isst". Wiederum hatte Cameron nicht aufgeblickt.

„John?" Unwillkürlich schossen Riley Bilder durch den Kopf, die eine nackte Cameron und einen nackten John in ihrem Bett beinhalteten. Ohne nachzudenken wanderte ihre Hand in ihren Schritt.

„Ja John", sagte Cameron und ihr ausgestreckter Arm deutete in Richtung der Couch.

Rileys Kopf drehte sich ruckhaft in die Richtung der Couch. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie sah John Baum da sitzen, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt. Man konnte trotz der Hände eine heftige Rötung der Gesichtshaut bemerken.

„Häh...", brachte Riley schockiert lachend hervor und zog sich schnellstens zurück, selbst bis zu den Haarspitzen errötet.

xxxxx

Riley hatte wirklich, wirklich kalt geduscht und sich angezogen. Verlegen lächelnd betrat sie den Raum. Sie sah ihre beiden Freunde, die sich verliebt anblickten bereits am Tisch sitzen. Dann setzte sie sich selbst. „Morgen John", murmelte sie dabei leise, ohne ihn an zu sehen.

„Morgen Riley", entgegnete der Angesprochene ebenso leise.

Das Essen verlief weitestgehend schweigen. John war vor Verlegenheit stumm, Cameron redete nie viel und die sonst so gesprächige Riley fand vor Verlegenheit keinen Ansatzpunkt für eine Unterhaltung. Sie beobachtete lediglich die Blicke, die sich John und Cameron zuwarfen.

„Gehen wir heute ins Kino?" Fragte John nach dem Essen unvermittelt. Er blickte auf. „Ich meine wir Drei?"

Cameron und Riley sahen sich an. Riley fragend, ob sie überhaupt erwünscht sei. Ein kaum merkliches Nicken Camerons deutete deren Zustimmung an.

„Klar, warum nicht.", sagte Riley dann. „Was läuft denn?"

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Star Wars Sieben läuft", sagte er zögerlich.

Während Cameron fragend den Kopf schräg legte verdrehte Riley die Augen. „Echt?" Sie wandte sich an Cameron. „Cammy, kennst du Star Wars?"

„Natürlich ist mir der Name ein Begriff, sowohl bezogen auf das Raketen Abwehrprogramm, wie auch auf die bislang sechsteilige SciencefiFiction Filmreihe. Gesehen habe ich davon allerdings noch keinen", führte Cameron aus.

Riley blickte noch zwei Sekunden verwirrt auf ihre mechanische Freundin, dann wandte sie sich wieder an John. „Damit fällt das wohl flach. Sonst noch ein Vorschlag?"

Erneut kratzte Er sich am Kopf. „Keine Ahnung". Musste er zugeben.

Riley sah Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, nicht wegen des Films, sondern weil er nun keinen Grund mehr hatte mit Cameron Auszugehen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach zum Kino fahren und sehen ob noch was läuft und dann entscheiden, ob wir doch was Anderes machen?"

Als John nun in Rileys Gesicht sah zwinkerte Sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

John lächelte dankbar, sah dann zu Cameron. „Was denkst Du Cam?"

Die Angesprochene legte den Kopf schräg. „Du hast einen... Kosenamen für mich?"

„Sorry", sagte John schnell und schrumpfte in sich zusammen.

Cameron blickte kurz zu Riley die sie erstaunt ansah, dann wieder zu John. „Kein Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Cam klingt... schön. Ich mag es wenn Du mich so nennst".

Strahlend blickte John auf.

Riley grinste ihn an. „Dann steht es. Wir gehen Richtung Kino und sehen mal was läuft".

xxxxx

Sie hatten tatsächlich einen Film gefunden, per Mehrheitsentscheid. Genau genommen hatte Riley entschieden und Cameron hatte abgenickt.

John hingegen hatte fast gebettelt sich die Liebesschnulze nicht ansehen zu müssen aber dann auf Rileys erhobene Augenbraue hin doch nachgegeben.

Nun saß er wie viele im Kino während des Abspanns da und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Riley liefen Tränen hinab. Allerdings war es für sie noch viel erstaunlicher, dass Cameron sie mit verschrecktem Blick und Tränen auf den Wangen ansah.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Cameron leise.

Riley zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und tupfte das Gesicht ihrer Freundin ab. „Ich weiß", sagte sie. Dann legte sie eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Ich verstehs aber". Sie sah an Cameron vorbei auf John, der sich noch sammeln musste. „Ich erklärs Dir später".

xxxxx

„Du hattest eine emotionale Reaktion auf den Film", sagte Riley, während sie darauf warteten, dass John mit ihrem Eis zurückkam.

„Ja, aber warum?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt. „Mein Chip wurde konstruiert, Emotionen zu verarbeiten. Ich bin in der Lage Emotionen zu ... erleben. Mir ist es aber nicht möglich, den Grund für meine Emotion am Ende des Films zu finden".

Riley strich der Verwirrten eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und streichelte ihre Wange. „Wir Menschen haben ein Leben lang Zeit unsere Emotionen zu entdecken". Riley stutzte kurz. „Wie alt bist Du?"

„Sieben Jahre, drei Monate...", sie brach ab. „Sieben", sagte sie dann abkürzend.

Riley nickte. „Siehst Du? Du bist zwar super intelligent aber emotional noch nicht so weit. Der Film war einfach herzergreifend schön". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen alle erst lernen. Gib Dir Zeit".

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung".

Riley sah hinüber zur Eistheke. John stand noch immer in der Schlange. „Wie ist das mit Dir und John?"

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Immer in seiner Nähe habe ich ein unruhiges flattern in meinem Bauch, kann aber die Ursache nicht finden. Wenn er mich anlächelt fühle ich mich schwach und wünsche mir von ihm gehalten zu werden. Wenn er mich berührt habe ich ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Inneren".

„Du bist also tatsächlich in ihn verliebt", sagte Riley gedankenverloren.

Cameron sah sie verwirrt an. „Bist Du sicher?"

Riley nickte traurig. „Ich fühle das Selbe bei Dir...". Sie brach ab als sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

Cameron legte ihre Hand auf die Rileys. „Es tut mir Leid".

Riley ergriff Camerons Hand und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Das sollte es nicht. Wir fühlen, wie wir fühlen. Da kann niemand etwas für."

„Wir könnten John fragen", sagte die Brünette spontan.

Riley runzelte die Stirn. „Fragen? Weswegen?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Ob er was dagegen hätte, wenn Du und ich Sex hätten. Ich bin zwar nicht auf diese Art in Dich verliebt aber ich hätte nichts dagegen meine beste Freundin glücklich zu machen".

Riley war einige Sekunden sprachlos. Wilde Bilder mit ihr und Cameron schossen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Dann riss sie sich von dieser Sexfantasie los. „Cameron , das ist wirklich lieb von Dir, aber es wäre John gegenüber nicht fair...".

„Was wäre mir gegenüber nicht fair?" Fragte John plötzlich. Unbemerkt war er mit dem Eis herangetreten.

Cameron sah zu ihm auf. „Wenn Riley und ich ganz unverbindlich Sex miteinander hätten".

John musste erst mal die drei Eisbecher abfangen, bevor er sie fallen lies. „Was?" Fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen, als die Becher endlich unbeschadet auf dem Tisch standen.

Riley hatte sich wieder gefangen und drückte fest Camerons Hand. „Was Cameron sagen wollte ist, dass sie mich mag und weiß, dass ich... in sie verliebt bin und sie mir einen... gefallen tun wollte indem sie mit mir...".

„Verstehe", unterbrach John und sah in Camerons lächelndes aber auch fragendes Gesicht. „Ihr habt also nicht? Ich meine...". Er verstummte.

„Ich würde niemals Etwas tun was Dich verletzt, das weißt Du", warf Riley fast entrüstet ein.

„Ich weiß, entschuldige", sagte er und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab schon bemerkt, dass Dir was auf der Seele liegt und wollte schon längst fragen".

Riley nickte. Sie kannten sich schon fast zu gut. „Das habe ich geahnt  
aber ...".

„Ich habe ... nichts dagegen", warf er plötzlich ein. Dann sah er Cameron an. „Solange ich es nicht mitbekomme zumindest". Er zögerte und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du tust das nur, weil sie Deine Freundin ist? Nicht weil Du in sie... verliebt bist?"

„Ja, nur aus Freundschaft", entgegnete Cameron und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Verliebt bin ich nur in... Dich".

John war sprachlos. Seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu erzogen ein großer Anführer zu werden aber er verfluchte, dass er keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte mehr mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht zu interagieren. Gerade die Frauen in seinem Club waren sehr offen was Sex betraf und ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin Riley war die Schlimmste. Und die zurückhaltende Cameron schien wie ein Betäubungsmittel auf seinen Verstand zu wirken. So saß er einfach nur da und starrte sie verlegen an.

Riley wartete einige Zeit und löffelte ihr Eis während sie den Beiden zusah, wie sie sich anstarrten. Nach gefühlten Stunden verdrehte sie die Augen, beugte sich vor und gab John einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Riley an Leerhirn!"

John zuckte zusammen „Was?"

„Pump das Blut mal wieder aus der Hose nach oben", sagte Sie aggressiv.

John starrte sie an. „Mein Blut ist nicht...".

Riley unterbrach ihn durch einen Griff an seine Hose. „Doch, ist es", sagte sie grinsend als sie sein Geschlechtsteil deutlich spüren konnte. Dass es sich unter ihrer Hand erst aufgerichtet hatte spielte für Riley dabei keine Rolle.

Er schlug spielerisch und peinlich berührt ihre Hand zur Seite. „Ist es nicht", sagte er ohne Überzeugung.

Da passierte Etwas, was John für den Rest des Tages aus der Bahn warf.


	9. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Den ganzen Abend war John sehr still. Was Cameron getan hatte hatte ihn zu tiefst schockiert.

Cameron hatte Riley immitiert, in dem sie an seine Hose griff. „Sie hat Recht", hatte sie sachlich, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf hinzugefügt.

Es war nicht so, dass Er es unangenehm gefunden hatte nur war John so Etwas von der eher zurückhaltenden Cameron nicht gewohnt. Außerdem war er seit Dem nahezu dauererregt. Auch die üblich Selbstbefriedigung hatte ihm nicht weiter geholfen. So bald er an Camerons Berührung dachte war die Erektion wieder da.

Er stand wie so oft an seinem verspiegelten Aussichtsfenster und beobachtete den Betrieb unten. Er beobachtete die Bedienungen, wie sie sich elegant zwischen den Gästen hindurch bewegten. Ganz besonders fielen ihm dabei immer wieder Cameron und Riley auf, die quasi aneinander vorbeitanzten, wo auch immer sie aufeinander trafen.

Genaugenommen war es so, dass Cameron tanzte bzw. quasi durch den Saal schwebte und Riley war Diejenige, die die Nähe der Brünetten suchte.

John wusste eines mit Bestimmtheit. Er liebte Beide. Riley als beste Freundin und Cameron... Cameron als Frau und Freundin. Nicht, dass er Riley nicht auch anziehend gefunden hätte... Und er wusste auch, dass er das am Nachmittag ernst gemeint hatte. Falls notwendig war er damit einverstanden, dass Cameron mit Riley schlief. Neben seiner Liebe zu Cameron war ihm Riley dafür wichtig genug. Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn, da ihn der Gedanke an Riley und Cameron zusammen einmal mehr erregte.

John wusste natürlich nicht, was am Nachmittag bereits geschehen war:

xxxxx

**Zuvor am späten Nachmittag.**

Nachdem sie sich von John verabschiedet hatten waren sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt um sich für den Abend vorzubereiten. An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer war Riley stehen geblieben und drehte sich herum.

„Cammy, meinst Du...". Ihre Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken, als die Brünette mit offener Bluse auf sie zu gestürmt kam, ihr die Bluse und den BH zerfetzte und sie in Richtung ihres Bettes Schob. Camerons Hand suchte ihre Brust und die andere ihren Hintern.

Beide landeten auf dem Bett. Sogleich stellte Cameron ihre Annäherungen ein.

Rileys bereits hormonvernebelter Verstand brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor sie bemerkte dass Cameron sich nicht mehr bewegte. „Was ist?" Stöhnte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht weiter", musste Cameron eingestehen. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit die Menschliche Verführungskunst zu studieren".

Riley starrte Cameron an. „Hast Du kein Programm für so Etwas?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich bin natürlich mit vielen sexuellen Praktiken programmiert aber ich dachte es sollte echt sein und nicht simuliert".

Riley überlegte kurz, dann streichelte sie Camerons Wange. „Natürlich, Du hast recht. Ich führe Dich".

Riley streckte die Arme aus. Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte sie über Camerons Schenkel, wobei sie den Mini nach Oben schob. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten unter das Panty. Sie streichelte innen an den Backen hoch bis zum Steißbein und wieder hinunter zwischen Camerons Fingerspitzen hatten zunächst keinen direkten Kontakt mit Camerons Weiblichkeit, sie spürte aber die Hitze, die Cameron begann auszustrahlen. Sie sah die ganze Zeit in Camerons Gesicht, die begann die Augen zu verdrehen, zu schließen und heftig zu... Atmen.

Während Riley nun langsam begann Cameron intensiver zu streicheln beugte sie ihren Kopf und küsste sie auf den Hals.

Weiter arbeitete sie sich vor, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen berührten.

Von da an war es nur ein kleiner Schritt, bis ihre Zungen begannen einen wilden Tanz aufzuführen. Schließlich hörte Riley auf Cameron in ihrer Weiblichkeit zu streicheln und bekam wieder die Pobacken zu fassen. Sie begann zu kneten und sie auseinander zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig schob sie ihren eigenen Unterleib in eine etwas bessere Position. Dann winkelte sie ein Bein an und Presste Camerons Weiblichkeit gegen ihren Schenkel und ihre Eigene gegen Camerons in dem sie Camerons Bein mit ihrem umschlang.

Cameron begann leise Quiek- und Stöhnlaute auszustoßen

Riley steigerte das Tempo bis sie sich schließlich aufbäumte und einen zerfetzenden Orgasmus hatte. Sekunden später begriff sie, dass Cameron noch nicht so weit war und schob sie schwer atmend von sich herunter. Sie drehte ihre Freundin auf den Rücken und während ihr eigener Körper ihr Panty weiter durchnässte schob sie sich zwischen Camerons Schenkel und stieß zu. Dann arbeitete sie sich von Camerons Lippen über ihren Hals bis zu den Brüsten vor.

Zärtlich biss sie in die Nippel und saugte daran als wäre sie durstig.

Cameron genoss die körperlichen Empfindungen in vollen Zügen

Schließlich küsste sich Riley weiter nach unten. Unzeremoniell zerrte sie Camerons Panty zur Seite und vergrub ihr Gesicht mit einem Schmatzgeräusch in dem nassen Fleisch. Dann betätigte sich ihre Zunge bis sich Cameron mit einem Schrei aufbäumte.

Riley machte so lange weiter, bis sie den Eindruck hatte Cameron hätte genug Orgasmiert. Schließlich krabbelte sie wieder nach oben und zog Cameron in ihre Arme. „Ich hab Dich", flüsterte sie der bebenden ins Ohr und umklammerte sie so fest sie konnte.

Camerons Brust hob und senkte sich heftig in nicht notwendigen Atemzügen. Erst Minuten später öffnete sie die Augen und sah Riley an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen begann sie ihrer Freundin die Wange zu streicheln.

Riley lächelte befriedigt.

Cameron hingegen legte irgendwann den Kopf schräg. Sie griff hinunter zwischen ihre Schenkel. Dann fühlte sie zwischen Rileys Schenkel. „Wir sind nass. Lass uns duschen".

Rileys Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Ich weiß, so feucht war ich noch nie".

xxxxx

Als Riley zum Duschgel griff nahm Cameron es ihr aus der Hand. „Ich mach das", sagte sie bestimmt. „Dreh dich um".

Gründlich wusch Cameron Rileys Rücken. Ebenso zwischen den Pobacken was Riley ein Stöhnen entlockte, bis hinunter zu ihrer Weiblichkeit

Dann drehte sie Riley herum und wusch ihre Vorderseite, wobei sie noch über die Nippel streichelte als längst kein Duschgel mehr da war. Weiter hinunter zum Lustzentrum Rileys und dann ihre Beine, wobei sie diese unauffällig auseinander schob.

Nachdem sie Rileys Füße gewaschen hatte zögerte sie nicht lange und vergrub diesmal ihr Gesicht und einen Finger zwischen Rileys Schenkeln, was dieser wiederum einen Schrei entlockte.

„FUCK!"

Als Riley dieses Mal kam war es so heftig, dass Sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie sackte auf Camerons Schenkel und in deren Arme.

„Ich hab Dich", sagte diesmal Cameron in Rileys Ohr.

Minuten vergingen, bis Rileys Beben und Zittern nachgelassen hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie sich an Cameron geklammert. Noch immer breitbeinig hockte sie auf den Schenkeln der Knieenden.

„Ich muss Pinkeln", sagte Riley irgendwann.

„Keine Einwände", entgegnete Cameron ohne Riley loszulassen.

„Du meinst...?" Fragte Riley erstaunt.

„Wir sind unter der Dusche. Entspann Dich einfach", sagte Cameron in Rileys Ohr.

Und Riley entspannte sich stöhnend.

xxxxx

Davon wusste John natürlich nichts, obwohl ihm eine kleine Änderung in Rileys Verhalten schon aufgefallen war.

Riley war fröhlicher und suchte offen Camerons Nähe.

Und sie suchte seine Nähe. Nicht sexuell fordernd wie sonst sondern Zärtlich.

Immer wenn Riley in seine Nähe kam berührte sie ihn.

Sonst hatte sie nach ihm gegriffen oder war einfach auf seinen Schoß geklettert. Gestreichelt hatte sie ihn nie.

Und eine weitere Veränderung war ihm aufgefallen. Cameron schien die vormals fordernde Rolle Rileys eingenommen zu haben. Nicht ganz so aggressiv wie Riley aber immer in seiner Nähe suchte sie Körperkontakt, intimen Körperkontakt.

Auch deshalb gelang es ihm nicht seine sexuelle Spannung abzubauen.

Und genau deshalb rief er Cameron kurz vor Feierabend zu sich.

xxxxx

„Cam...", sagte er zögerlich ohne sie anzusehen. Er wollte sich nicht durch ihr Outfit ablenken lassen.

Sie trug eine allzu knappe Hotpants, flache Sandalen (was er viel besser fand als High Heels) und ein Bauch freies Top mit nur einem Träger.

„Ja John?" Gurrte sie und näherte sich ihm.

„Ich... ich liebe Dich." Jetzt war es heraus. Er fühlte sich erleichtert und traute sich in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Möchtest Du... mit mir... zu... sammen sein?"

Das Lächeln, dass er gesehen hatte als er aufblickte zerfaserte langsam. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich.

„Zusammen sein?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. „Meinst Du... Heiraten?"

Er kratzte sich am Kopf, „Vielleicht", sagte er vorsichtig. „Wenn Du mich willst?"

Sie blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. Ihre Datenbank listete ihr auf, was sie über den menschlichen Brauch des Heiratens wusste. Sie überdachte auch die Konsequenzen für die Zukunft.

John sah ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht und fürchtete einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er schnell. „Ich wollte Dich nicht damit überfahren. Natürlich können wir warten...".

„Das ist es nicht", unterbrach sie ihn. Sie blickte auf. „Du weißt nicht Alles. Ich muss Dir erst etwas über mich erzählen".

John ergriff ihre Arme und lies seine Hände hinab in ihre gleiten. „Du kannst mir Alles sagen, dass weißt Du".

Cameron sah auf ihre Hände. Dann blickte sie auf. „John, ich komme nicht von Da wo Du glaubst. Ich bin nicht Die, Die Du glaubst".

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ändert nichts. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe. Ganz egal wo Du her kommst".

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „John ich bin eine..."

Cameron wurde unterbrochen, als unten Im Gastraum Schüsse und Schreie auf klangen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.


	10. Kapitel 11

**Zuvor:**

Der Gastraum hatte sich geleert. Nur noch ein Betrunkener der übersehen worden war saß in einer Ecke.

xxxxx

Riley sah den Mann als sie nach einem Luftzug zum Eingang sah.

Eine der Tänzerinnen hatte ihn zuerst gesehen. "Sorry Großer, wir schließen glgl...".

Der bullige Mann hatte sie unterbrochen, in dem er ihre Kehle gepackt hatte.

Riley war zwei Sekunden wie gelähmt. Dann war sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach Oben. Sie sah wie der Terminator seine Waffe zog und zwei Schüsse in die Decke abgab. Da hatte sie auch schon das Büro erreicht und stieß die Tür auf, so dass sie gegen die Wand krachte.

„JOHN!" schrie sie „TERMINATOR!"

Innerhalb von einer Sekunde überwand John seine Verwunderung über Riley. Er lies Cameron los und hastete zu einem Schrank.

Er nahm Eine Pistole und eine Pumpgun heraus, die er mit einer Hand durch lud. „Hast Du eine Waffe!?"Rief er Riley zu.

„Meine ist im Spind", entgegnete sie und fing geschickt die Desert Eagle auf, die er ihr daraufhin zuwarf.

Erneut griff John in den Schrank und nahm eine weitere Pistole heraus. Damit hastete er zu Cameron. „Ich erkläre Dir das später", sagte er und drückte ihr die Waffe in die Hand. „Das ist die Sicherung", erklärte er kurz. „Entsichern, Zielen und schießen". Dann küsste er sie kurz aber heftig. „Du bleibst hier Oben, egal was passiert", sagte er dann eindringlich.

Cameron sah kurz auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand, dann ihm hinterher. Ihr Blick fiel auf Riley, der sie die Waffe hochhaltend zunickte. Riley nickte zurück.

John hastete bis zur Tür. Riley stand vom einem Türpfosten gedeckt, John stellte sich hinter den Anderen. Beide sahen nach Unten.

„JOHN CONNOR!" Rief die Maschine, die mit der hilflosen Tänzerin an der Hand noch immer am selben Fleck stand. Die Rausschmeißer trauten sich nicht Etwas zu unternehmen, da der -Mann- mit seiner Waffe drohte.

John sah zu Riley. Die entsicherte ihre Waffe und sah zu ihm.

„Gib mir Feuerschutz", sagte er leise.

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance Connor. Ich geh zuerst und Du gibst Feuerschutz".

„Wer bist Du?" Fragte er diesmal.

„Deine Beste Freundin Du Dussel", entgegnete sie augenverdrehend. Dann bewegte sie sich vorwärts.

John sah noch wie die Maschine am Eingang zu ihnen hoch blickte und die Waffe herumschwenkte. Sie eröffnete das Feuer auf Riley, die sich sofort auf der Treppe in Deckung ging.

Wegen der Tänzerin konnten sie das Feuer nicht gezielt erwidern aber noch bevor die Maschine einen Treffer anbringen konnte flog die Eingangstür auf.

Nachdem ein Schuss fiel, der ihn in den Rücken traf schleuderte der Terminator die Tänzerin unter deren lautem Gekreische wie eine Puppe von sich und wandte sich der neuen Gefahr zu.

Nachdem die Tänzerin aus der Schusslinie war wurde der Terminator von mehreren Schüssen getroffen. Auch Riley und John eröffneten das Feuer.

Von Allen unbemerkt leerte auch Cameron ihr Magazin mit unglaublicher Präzision in den Schädel des Angreifers. Sie hatte einige Sekunden gezögert und zu John gesehen, bevor sie die Zähne zusammenbiss und feuerte. Dann ging sie zurück ins Büro um ein neues Magazin zu holen.

So ins Kreuzfeuer geraten hatte die Maschine nur geringe Chancen. Treffer um Treffer zerfetzten die Kleidung und auch die Biologische Hülle. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begannen Warnmeldungen auf seinem HUD aufzutauchen.

John konnte beobachten, dass die Bewegungen der Maschine immer langsamer wurden. Der Terminator schien auch nicht mehr zu wissen, welchem Gegner er sich zuwenden sollte. Denen vor ihm oder den Dreien hinter ihm.

Nur nebenbei hatte John seine Mutter und Derek bemerkt. Die dritte Person stand für ihn unsichtbar aber unterbewusst nahm er an, dass es sich um diese Jesse handelte, die Freundin seines Onkels.

Immer schwerer wurden die Schäden, bis die Maschine schließlich zu Boden ging. Zuckend aber hilflos lag sie da.

Jetzt erst blickte John zu seiner Mom. „Hallo Mom", sagte er ohne viel Emotion.

„John", entgegnete sie mit genug Emotion für Beide.

„Ist lange her", sagte er und sah auf die zappelnde Maschine.

„Dreizehn Monate", warf Derek ein.

John sah kurz zu ihm. Die Frau neben seinem Onkel beachtete er gar nicht. „Ist das ein Zufall?"

„Wir sind einer Maschine gefolgt. Wir haben die Spur hier kurz verloren", sagte Sarah.

John stieß einen bitteren Lacher aus. Er sah auf den defekten Terminator am Boden. „Na dann bin ich ja froh dass ihr sie wieder gefunden habt". Kurz sah er in Sarahs Augen. „Dann könnt ihr ja wieder gehen". Demonstrativ drehte er sich herum und ging in Richtung Bar.

„Verdammt Connor, das hier ist nicht...", warf Jesse Flores aggressiv ein, wurde aber durch einen Griff an ihren Arm unterbrochen. Sie sah zu Derek, der aber nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Sarah hatte nur kurz dankbar zu Derek gesehen,. „Wir haben eine Maschine verfolgt, die viel gefährlicher ist als diese. Eine Maschine, die Du auf jeden Fall nah genug an Dich heran lassen würdest.

John war schon bei Jesse Flores Worten stehen geblieben. Nun drehte er sich herum. „Komm schon Mom. Du weißt, dass ich selbst ein Modell 101 nicht so schnell an mich heranlasse und einen 1000er erkenn ich sofort".

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Maschine nicht. Sie ist neu. Der perfekte infiltrator".

John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und wer soll das sein? Er sah sich kurz um. Sein Blick blieb auf Riley haften. „Sie etwa?" Sagte er mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Blonde, die sich langsam in Camerons Richtung zurückzog.

„Sie ist brünett. Haare fast bis zu den Hüften", warf Jesse Flores ein.

John lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Hälfte meiner Angestellten ist brünett mit langen Haaren. Da müsst ihr..."

„Sie meint mich!" Rief Cameron in diesem Moment. Sie war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten.

Drei Waffen schwenkten gleichzeitig in ihre Richtung.

Riley, die das kommen sehen hatte nahm immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig und war vor Cameron, bevor Jemand schießen konnte.

Gleichzeitig tauchten zwei der Rausschmeißer und die zuletzt eingestellten Tänzerinnen und Bedienungen mit Waffen überall aus ihren Deckungen auf und legten auf die Neuankömmlinge an.

John sah sich verwundert um. Er wusste nicht, dass es Riley geschafft hatte mit einigen Widerstandsgruppen aus der Zukunft Kontakt aufzunehmen und die Leute geschickt unter die Bewerber zu schleusen. Kurz sah er fragend zu Riley, die aber verzerrt grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Währenddessen sahen Sarah, Derek und Jesse über die Läufe ihrer Waffen hinweg im Raum um. Sie sahen sofort, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten waren, sollten es zu einem Gefecht kommen.

„Mein Name ist Sarah!" Rief Diese ohne die Waffe abzusetzen. „Ich bin Johns Mutter!"

Die Widerstandskämpfer, die natürlich den Namen Sarah Connor kannten senkten die Waffen und sahen sich an. Sie waren nach Camerons Bekenntnis ohnehin schon unschlüssig gewesen.

Sarah sah zu John, der nur zu Cameron starrte und die Vorgänge nur nebenbei mitbekam.

John und Cameron starrten sich in die Augen, während sie langsam die Treppe herunter kam.

Riley hingegen beobachtete die Neuankömmlinge aber insbesondere Jesse, die sie für die Unberechenbarste hielt. Riley hielt ihre Waffe in der einen Hand ständig in Jesses Richtung, während ihre Andere Camerons Hand umklammerte.

„Riley!" Rief die Australierin. „Was tust Du, das ist die Maschine...".

„Ich weiß!", unterbrach Riley harsch. „Sie ist Die, der ich am meisten vertraue und nicht die, die mich im Stich gelassen hat. Ich hab die Hölle durchgemacht, nachdem Du mich fallengelassen hast.

„Was willst Du?!" Fragte Jesse irritiert. Ich hab Dich hier her ins Paradies gebracht. Du hast ein tolles Leben...!"

„Paradies!? Ein tolles Leben!?" Erwiderte Riley sarkastisch. „Ich bin vergewaltigt und gequält worden! Schlimmer noch als mein Leben in den Tunneln!" Riley spürte einen beruhigenden Druck von Camerons Hand. Als sie kurz in Camerons Augen sah strahlte ihr Zuneigung und Mitgefühl entgegen. Sie lächelte Cameron an, was diese nickend erwiderte.

Jesse hatte die Interaktion der Beiden beobachtet und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Metal Lover", knurrte sie und wollte das Feuer eröffnen. Ihr Finger näherte sich dem Druckpunkt.

Cameron sah was passierte. Ihre Waffe zielte auf Jesse, bevor diese schießen konnte.

Trotzdem hätte die Australierin wohl geschossen, wenn nicht John vor sie getreten wäre. „Wag es Dich!" Seine Waffe zielte ohne Zittern auf Jesses Stirn.

Vorsichtig legte Derek die Hand auf Jesses Waffe und drückte sie gegen ihren Widerstand langsam nach Unten. „Derek?"

„Nimm die Waffe runter", sagte Derek und wies mit dem Kopf auf Sarah, die ebenfalls auf Jesse angelegt hatte.

„Wag es nicht die Waffe gegen meinen Sohn zu erheben", sagte Sarah. Dann nahm sie die Waffe runter und sah zu John. „John, sie ist gefährlich. Sie wird dich töten".

John senkte die Waffe und sah dann zu Sarah. „Wird sie das? Warum hat Sie dann gewartet?"

Sarah öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne eine Antwort zu haben. Sie sah zu, wie John sich abwandte und der Maschine entgegen ging.

Cameron hatte die Waffe ebenfalls sinken lassen und war mit Riley zusammen weiter die Treppe hinab gegangen. Nun am Fuß der Treppe bedeutete sie Riley, sie solle dort stehen bleiben. Riley protestierte stumm aber ihre Freundin lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Dann ging sie weiter auf John zu, der ihr entgegenkam.

„Cam...", sagte John und brach ab. Er senkte den Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt dass Du mich liebst, mit mir zusammen sein willst, mich heiraten möchtest. Hat sich das geändert?" Fragte Cameron leise.

Tief atmete John durch und hob den Blick. „Du bist ein Terminator?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und schüttelte ihn langsam. „Nein. Ich bin ein auf Langzeiteinsätze spezialisierter Infiltrator. Lebendes Gewebe auf einem Metall Endoskelett. 20 27 Hat General John Connor mich entlarvt, sofort als er mich erblickte. Es wurde versucht mich umzuprogrammieren. Danach habe ich für General Connor gearbeitet".

„Moment mal", warf Riley verwirrt ein. „Hast Du gesagt, es wurde VERSUCHT Dich umzuprogrammieren?"

Cameron sah zu ihr. „Ja." Sie sah wieder zu John. „Skynet hatte gelernt. Mein Modell bekam ein Backup System. Während im Vordergrund die Reprogrammierung sichtbar für den Widerstand lief, hatte die Originalprogrammierung unsichtbar im Hintergrund immer die Oberhand."

Johns Blick irrte zu der Waffe. „Also bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?"

Nun sah Cameron auf Johns Waffe, dann wieder in seine Augen. „Ja", sagte sie und sah das Zusammenzucken Johns.

Eine Sekunde lang wollte John wegrennen aber er bekam sich schnell genug wieder in seine Gewalt also blieb er stehen.

„Aber...", sagte Cameron und sah auf ihre Waffe.

„Aber?" fragte John ebenfalls mit Blick auf die Waffe.

„Als ich hier hereinkam wollte ich Dich terminieren", sagte sie leise. „General John Connor war ein hartherziger, ... unausstehlicher Mann. Er hat die Maschinen und auch seine Soldaten wie Gegenstände behandelt. Cameron sah zu Jesse. „Er hat seinen Leuten wichtige Informationen vorenthalten, was zu tödlichen Missverständnissen führte". Wieder sah sie John an. „Wenn ich ihm von Todesfällen berichtet habe hat er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Es war ihm egal".

John sah zu Boden

„Red nicht so von meinem Sohn", sagte Sarah wütend.

„General John Connor, DER John Connor den ich 2027 kennengelernt habe war nicht Dein Sohn", sagte Cameron fast aggressiv zu Sarah. Dann sah sie wieder mit sanften Augen in Johns Gesicht. „Dein Sohn ist anders. Als ich völlig durchnässt hier her kam war er sofort bei mir. Er war fürsorglich und äußerst liebenswert. Ich konnte ihn nicht... ich wollte ihn nicht terminieren".

„Liebenswert?" Fragte Sarah sarkastisch. „Was weiß eine Maschine von Liebe?"

Cameron sah zu Sarah. „Mehr als Du glaubst Sarah Connor". Sie sah wieder zu John. „Ich habe Gefühle, Emotionen. Sie mögen nicht biologischer Natur sein aber für mich sind sie real", sagte Cameron eindringlich.

„John, das..."

John unterbrach seine Mutter durch hochreißen der Hand. Er sah tief in die Augen vor sich. „Und?"

Cameron holte tief Luft. „Wenn es stimmt was ich über die Liebe gelesen habe ist sie unkonditionell. Wenn das so ist und Deine Liebe nicht davon abhängt ob ich ein Mensch bin dann... Ja. Ich möchte mit Dir zusammen sein".

„Warum?"

Cameron hob die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie ehrlich. „Aber ich würde es gerne herausfinden".

John sah zu Boden. Nachdenklich begann er im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. „Es ist keine Frage ob ich Dich liebe", sagte er irgendwann leise und sah sie an. „Das tue ich. unkonditionell".

Cameron lächelte. „Was ist dann die Frage?"

„Die Frage ist, ob sich das mit meiner Rolle, meinem Schicksal vereinbaren lässt". Er blickte zu seiner Mutter, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Wie sagst Du doch immer? –Schicksal ist das, was wir daraus machen-". Während Sarah mit dem Kopf schüttelte sah John wieder zu Cameron. „Ich halte es lieber mit Doc Brown. –ZUKUNFT ist was wir daraus machen-.

„John.. Du kannst doch nicht...".

„Doch ich kann Mom", sagte er ohne hinzusehen. Stattdessen ging er zu Cameron. Seine Waffe legte er auf einen Tisch neben ihr und breitete die Arme aus.

Camerons Gesicht begann förmlich vor Glück zu strahlen. Sie legte ihre Waffe neben seine und glitt in die ausgebreiteten Arme.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Einige der Personen im Raum sahen mit Unverständnis auf die Szene, einige weitere mit offener Abscheu und der Rest, insbesondere Camerons Kolleginnen mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Eine einzige Person war völlig auf Etwas Anderes konzentriert. Riley hatte sich unbemerkt bewegt.

„Ich beende das jetzt!" Rief Jesse plötzlich und riss ihre Waffe hoch.

Riley war schnell wie der Blitz. Sie schlug Jesses Waffe zur Seite und mit ihrer eigenen zu. Die Kampferfahrene Jesse ging nicht zu Boden sie wollte sich wehren aber ein Tritt gegen ihre Brust schmetterte sie in ein Regal hinter ihr.

Jesse hatte ihre Waffe nicht fallenlassen und versuchte trotz der Trümmer zwischen denen sie lag das gefährliche Instrument zu heben, um auf ihren Angreifer zu schießen.

Jesse stieß erst einen Schmerzenslaut aus, als Riley mit ihrem Fuß auf die Waffe trat und dabei Jesses Hand auf den Boden nagelte.

„Halt blos die Füße still du Schlampe", knurrte Riley mit ihrer eigenen Waffe im Anschlag. Das ehemals eher ängstliche Mädchen hielt die Waffe wie ein Profi und ihre Augen glitzerten kalt.

„Ha", quetschte Jesse hervor. „Das dumme Mädchen ist erwachsen geworden".

„Ich hab meine Lektionen gelernt", entgegnete die Blonde ruhig.

Jesse deutete mit dem Kopf auf John und Cameron, die sich an den Händen hielten und herüber sahen. „Das Ding ist eine Maschine. Wenn Du sie beschützt bist Du genau so ein Verräter wie Connor", spie sie hervor.

Riley schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht, hab ich Recht? Wie Cameron sagte, Liebe ist unkonditionell und...". Sie sah zu ihren Freunden und lächelte. „...Ich liebe Beide".

Jesse sah Riley in die Augen. Sie sah das Glitzern darin. Mit dem selben Blick hatte Riley sie auch immer angesehen. „Du hast mit Connor geschlafen", presste sie hervor.

Jetzt grinste Riley schief.

Jesse kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Nein... die Maschine". Jesses Gesicht lief vor Wut rot an. „DU HAST MIT DER MASCHINE GESCHLAFEN?!"

Rileys Grinsen zerfaserte. Sie sah schuldbewusst hinüber zu John.

John Connor hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sah Cameron fragend an.

Die lächelte schüchtern und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du sagtest es macht Dir nichts aus".

John kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann begann er zu grinsen, zog Cameron in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Hauptsache keine Pinkelspiele", sagte er nach dem Kuss.

Cameron und Riley sahen sich an. Riley wurde rot und Cameron hob die Augenbrauen.

John seufzte und lies die Schultern hängen. „Aber nicht im Bett bitte", sagte er resignierend.

„Arrrrrgh", stieß Jesse wütend hervor und befreite ihren Arm unter Rileys Fuß.

Behende wie eine Katze war sie auf den Beinen und schnellte auf Riley zu. Ihre zuschlagende Faust wurde kurz vor Rileys Gesicht von einer anderen aufgefangen.

Jesses Gesicht wandte sich dem neuen Gegner zu. Ihre Waffe hatte sie fallen gelassen aber sie wollte sich auf den Angreifer stürzen. Allerdings zuckte sie zurück, als sie eine sehr wütend zu sein scheinende Cameron vor sich sah, die mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit –herangeglitten- war. Jesse wollte ihre Faust aus Camerons Griff befreien aber die Hand saß fest wie in einer Stahlklammer.

„Lass mich los!"

Cameron selbst bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, weil Derek Reese ihr seine Waffe gegen das Ohr drückte.

„Lass sie sofort los oder..."

Derek wurde unterbrochen, als diesmal er den kalten Stahl einer Waffe an seinem Ohr spürte.

„Nimm sofort die Waffe runter", sagte John Connor und seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

John sah über seine Schulter. Sein Blick blieb auf Sarah hängen. „ALLE nehmen sofort die Waffen runter. Heute Abend wird nicht mehr geschossen!"

Johns Angestellte und Freunde senkten die Waffen. Dann sah er zu Jesse und Cameron. „Cam, lass sie bitte los".

Ohne zu zögern lies Cameron Jesses Hand los. „Ich meinte es ehrlich als ich sagte, dass mir der Verlust Deines Babys leid tut".

John sah zu Derek. „Derek?"

Der beachtete ihn aber gar nicht. Er senkte auch so die Waffe und starrte Jesse an. „Baby?"

John ergriff Camerons Hand und ging sie leicht hinter sich herziehend in die Mitte des Raumes.

Währenddessen bückte sich Riley nach Jesses Waffe und nahm diese an sich.

Derek und Jesse flüsterten leise miteinander. Nach einiger Zeit hatten Beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Mein Name ist John Connor!" Rief er in die Runde. „Für Alle die nicht wissen wer ich bin werde ich das später ausführlich erklären!" Er sah sich um und sah sich genau den bewaffneten Teil seine Angestellten an. „Diejenigen, die mich offenbar kennen werden heute Abend eine Entscheidung treffen müssen!"

„John...", begann Sarah vorsichtig. „Wir müssen Sie zerstören. Die Technik..."

„... darf nicht zurückentwickelt werden", unterbrach er sie brüsk. „ich kenn diese Sprüche zur Genüge, Mom. Du sagst das immer wieder, Onkel Bob sagte das und auch Derek hat es mir immer wieder gepredigt. Damit haben Du und Bob seine Zerstörung begründet. Vor 13 Monaten habt ihr mir dann erneut meinen einzigen Freund genommen, mit der gleichen Ausrede". Er deutete auf die noch immer zuckende Maschine am Boden" Und was hat es gebracht?"

Sarah starrte ebenfalls auf die Maschine, dann zuckte ihr Blick zu Cameron. „Das war etwas Anderes".

John lachte bitter auf. „War es das? Was hat es denn schon gebracht. Ben war nicht einmal beschädigt. Trotzdem habt ihr ihn hinterrücks deaktiviert und zerstört, obwohl ich es nicht wollte".

„Das war nicht Deine Entscheidung", entgegnete Sarah kleinlaut.

Er machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu. „Und genau das ist der Punkt, „sagte er aggressiv. „Es IST meine Entscheidung, denn ICH bin John Connor", entgegnete er und betonte die Worte mit seinem Finger. ICH werde die Menschheit zum Sieg gegen die Maschinen führen. ICH bestimme was geschieht und wenn damit einer ein Problem hat kann er meinetwegen mit dem Rest der Menschheit zur Hölle fahren".

Ernst waren diese Worte in deren Verlauf Sarah immer mehr zusammengeschrumpft zu sein schien.

„Du kannst doch nicht eine Maschine über die Menschen stellen!" Fuhr Derek Reese wütend richtete seine Waffe erneut auf Cameron.

Sofort wandte sich John ihm zu. „Doch, das kann ich und das habe ich gerade". John hob erneut seine Waffe. Unter dem entsetzten Blick der Anwesenden richtete er sie auf Derek. „Hast Du ein Problem Befehle von mir entgegen zu nehmen Lieutenant?" Fragte er kalt und spannte den Hahn, Mordlust in den Augen.

Cameron trat von der Seite zu John und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „John nicht", sagte sie nur. Als er sich ihr zuwandte legte sie die Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf die Lippen.

John, dessen Blick sofort weich geworden war, als er Cameron erblickte lies sich von Cameron die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen. Dann zog sie ihn heran und legte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals, wonach er sich seufzend entspannte und die Arme um sie legte.

Die Zeit schien eingefroren während sich die Beiden in den Armen hielten. Nur die Geräusche, die die defekte Maschine machte waren zu hören, sonst machte niemand einen Laut.

Gefühlte Minuten später hob John den Kopf und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Ihr könnt in der Nähe bleiben aber ich bestimme was geschieht".

„Sie könnte Skynet sein", sagte Sarah mit einer Geste zu Cameron.

Langsam löste sich John und lächelte Cameron zu. Dann ging er zu seiner Mutter.

„Könnte, Mom. Das sagt gar nichts. Jeder Mensch –könnte- ein Mörder sein und jeder Mensch –könnte- an der Schaffung Skynets beteiligt sein. So funktioniert das Leben einfach nicht. -Könnte-, -falls- und -eventuell- sind Alles Worte die man mit in Betracht ziehen muss". Er atmete tief durch. „Aber keinesfalls kann man diese Worte als der Weisheit letzten Schluss betrachten, dann macht man zu viele Fehler".

Sarah dachte darüber nach. „Aber falls sie doch...?".

John sah sie intensiv an. „Dann ist es immer noch mein Fehler und meine Entscheidung".

Sarah überlegte einige Zeit. Immer wieder sah sie zu Cameron, die wieder zu John getreten war und ihn anlächelte. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihr Sohn mit der Maschine glücklich zu sein schien. Auch hatte er Recht damit, dass er John Connor war und sie kein Recht hatte sich gegen seine Entscheidungen zu stellen. Anzweifeln ja, Maßnahmen zu seinem Schutz ergreifen vielleicht aber in keinem Fall durfte sie seine Autorität dadurch untergraben, dass sie etwas tat, was gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch ging.

Riley hatte die ganze Zeit Jesse im Auge behalten. Sie hatte aber auch mitbekommen, dass John zu Cameron stand, was sie sehr freute. Allerdings fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie im Leben der Beiden noch einen Platz haben würde.

John war schließlich zu Derek und Jesse gegangen. „Ich kenn Dich nicht", sagte er zu ihr. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich Dich kennen möchte aber ich warne Dich. Jede Aktion gegen Cameron geht gegen mich und ich nehme das sehr persönlich". Er sah Derek an. „DU bist mir für sie verantwortlich".

Als Sarah aus ihren Grübeleien aufblickte zuckte sie zusammen als sie in ein paar sanfte braune Augen blickte.

„Was zur Hölle willst Du?" Fragte sie aggressiv.

„Ich will nicht, dass er Dich verliert", sagte Cameron ruhig.

Sarah verringerte die Distanz, bis sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber standen.

„Was redest Du da?" Fragte sie wütend. „Warum sollte John mich verlieren? Willst Du mich etwa... terminieren?" Sie gestikulierte wild.

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du wirst ihn verlieren, wenn Du dich gegen mich stellst und Du wirst ihn verlieren, wenn Du ihn vor die Wahl stellst".

Sarahs blick wurde nachdenklich. Sie sah hinüber zu John, der mit Derek redete. „Ich weiß", murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß Du magst mich nicht", sagte jetzt Cameron.

Sarah löste den Blick von ihrem Sohn. „Nicht mögen? Ich hasse Dich."

Jetzt sah Cameron zu John. „Vielleicht aber wir lieben Beide den selben Mann. Deshalb sollten wir einen Weg finden miteinander auszukommen".

Jetzt lachte Sarah auf. „Lieben?. Du Blechmann kennst doch gerade die Definition von Liebe, nicht mehr. Du könntest...".

„Ich war darauf programmiert ihn zu töten und habe das selbst geändert", unterbrach Cameron Sarah. „Ich bin bereit Alles für ihn zu tun. Ich bin bereit für ihn zu sterben und ich fühle mich unsicher und... wohl in seiner Nähe." Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Was könnte das Anderes sein als Liebe?"

Sarah dachte über die Worte nach. Wieder blickte sie zu John. „Du hast gewonnen... vorläufig" Tief sah sie Cameron in die Augen. „Aber ich werde auf John aufpassen".

"Das... wünsche ich mir und vielleicht wirst Du eines Tages nicht mehr gegen mich sein".

Nach diesen Worten ging Cameron zu Riley. Sarah sah ihr nach.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagte sie kaum hörbar aber mit der Gewissheit, dass Cameron sie hören konnte.

xxxxx

An diesem Abend erfuhren auch die nichteingeweihten Mitarbeiter im Club, wer John Baum wirklich war und worum es ging.

An diesem Abend bildete sich die erste richtige Widerstandsgruppe gegen Skynet.

Und schließlich wurde an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal eine Maschine wirklich in den Reihen der Menschen akzeptiert. Von den Meisten zumindest


	11. Epilog

**Epilog:**

Riley erwachte und hielt die Augenlider geschlossen. Es gab kaum einen Muskel an ihrem Körper der nicht schmerzte. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihr Alles abverlangt. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass es so anstrengend sein würde hätte sie sich nie darauf eingelassen.

Nein, das ist gelogen', korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie würde es wieder tun, in JEDEM Fall.

Als sie nun langsam die Augen öffnete sah sie als Erstes in das Gesicht des erschöpft schlafenden John Connor.

**Sie erinnerte sich:**

John, Cameron und sie selbst waren in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause gefahren.

Riley war gefahren und hatte die Beiden auf der Rückbank ständig beobachtet. Während Johns Hände nur zaghaft unter Camerons Oberteil geglitten waren hatte Cameron diese Hemmungen nicht. Sie hatte sogar seinen Reißverschluss geöffnet und hinein gegriffen.

John war dabei vom Sitz gesprungen und mit dem Kopf ans Wagendach geknallt.

Als sie schließlich ohne weitere Unfälle zu Hause angekommen waren schienen John und Cameron am Mund aneinander gewachsen zu sein. Riley musste die Beiden ziemlich unsanft ins Haus und nach oben in die Wohnung dirigieren.

Sie schob die Turteltauben schließlich ins Schlafzimmer und huschte schnell ins Bad, während die Beiden begannen sich die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen.

Als sie nach einer Minute wieder herauskam sah sie weg, um nicht selbst von dem ganzen angesteckt zu werden.

Sie legte sich auf die Couch und starrte an die Decke, während ihre Freunde zum ersten Mal geräuschvoll zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Dann war eine Weile Ruhe und Riley fragte sich schon, ob das etwa Alles gewesen sei. Sie erhob sich, schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Schlafzimmertür und sah durchs Schlüsselloch.

Was sie erblickte trieb augenblicklich Hitze und Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Schenkel. John lag mit einer heftigen Erektion auf dem Bett und beobachtete Cameron, die Ballett zu tanzen schien, dabei aber auffallend viel ihre erogenen Zonen berührte, sich die Finger ableckte und Ahnliches.

Riley stand schließlich breitbeinig gebückt vor der Tür. Ihre Hand massierte in Kreisen ihr Panty über ihrem sensibelsten Punkt. Längst schon hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und atmete stoßweise.

Deshalb war sie völlig überrascht als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Sie hatte nur Zeit für einen kurzen Aufschrei als Cameron ihr das Top zerfetzte und sie in einer fließenden Bewegung auf John katapultierte wobei ihr Gesicht quasi auf seinem Besten Stück landete.

„Befriedige ihn!" Befahl Cameron als sie Rileys Panty von hinten packte und zerriss. Riley spürte dann nur noch wie Cameron ihr Gesicht von hinten zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub bevor sie sich willig, den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck Johns ignorierend, in ihr Schicksal ergab.

**Gegenwart:**

Nun blickte sie in Johns friedliches Gesicht und lächelte trotz der Schmerzen. Sie und John hatten sich gegenseitig mehr als ein Mal befriedigt aber miteinander geschlafen hatten sie nicht. Das war Cameron vorbehalten geblieben.

Und Cameron...

Cameron war nahezu unersättlich und sie war nicht zimperlich gewesen, wenn es um etwas Neues ging. Sie hatte sowohl John als auch Riley immer wieder mehr oder weniger gewaltsam in Positionen gezwungen, die sie ausprobieren wollte.

Auch waren Sie und Cameron zwei mal im Bad gewesen um John die Möglichkeit zu geben wieder zu -Kräften- zu kommen. Sie hatten die Tür offen gelassen. Riley dachte kurz daran, dass sie das Bad mal wieder würde Putzen müssen. John hatte während die Frauen im Bad zu Gange gewesen waren auch nicht protestiert oder weggesehen.

Es passierte ja auch schließlich nicht im Bett.

Nun lagen sie sich gegenüber auf Camerons Brust, die wieder und wieder stöhnend erbebte, während die brünette Maschine die Aufzeichnungen der Nacht erneut abspielte.

John Connor und seine beiden Frauen waren ab diesem Tag nahezu unzertrennlich.

xxxxx

Die Kinder der Drei, von John gezeugt und von Riley ausgetragen wurden auch von Cameron aufgezogen. So hatten sie zwei Mütter. Das war genug um noch einige Waisen aufzunehmen. Derek und Kyle Reese waren zwei von ihnen, Allison Young eine weitere.

Sarah Connor fühlte sich als –Schwiegermutter- zweier Frauen und Großmutter einer ganzen Schar Kinder schnell überfordert... aber auch von ALLEN...

...geliebt.

(ENDE)

**A/N**

Inspiriert zu dieser für meine Verhältnisse eher ungewöhnliche Story wurde ich durch das Musical „Rock of Ages" mit Tom Cruise, Catherine Zeta Jones und Alec Baldwin.

Dabei speziell durch den Titel „Shadows of the night/Harden my heart" (Daher auch der Titel).

Gespielt und gesungen von Mary J. Blige und Julianne Hough


End file.
